


Tocado por la Muerte

by Azulfarias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore is on Probation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Death, Curse Breaker Marcus Flint, Headboy Marcus Flint, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Heir of Slytherin, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Marcus Flint is 17 in Goblet of Fire, Marcus and Harry are 3 years apart, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Parseltongue, Protective Marcus Flint, Protective Sirius Black, Rare Pairings, Ron Weasley Bashing, Runes, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulfarias/pseuds/Azulfarias
Summary: Harry es acusado de ser el Heredero de Slytherin, y parece que todos en la escuela están en su contra. Todo lo que quiere es no ser Harry Potter y tener una vida normal por primera vez. Un deseo imposible cuando eres conocido por ser el Niño-Que-Vivió.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. ¿Un Heredero?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touched by Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026104) by [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7). 



> Esta traducción es completamente mía.

Capítulo 1

Harry Potter sinceramente no sabía qué pensar, primero se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Una cámara de la que nadie conoce su ubicación. Y, por lo que dijeron en clase, era una cámara secreta creada por el fundador Salazar Slytherin. Y, aparentemente, había algo que estaba atacando a todos los hijos de muggles. Y por lo que dijo Albus Dumbledore, la Sra. Norris solo estaba petrificada. Fue ese hecho lo que confundió al Gryffindor, si se suponía que ese monstruo mataba a los hijos de muggles, ¿Por qué atacó a un gato?

Los amigos de Harry no tenían respuesta de lo sucedido, aunque no hablaron sobre lo que vieron. A menos contaras los murmullos de Ron, de que tenía que ser un Slytherin. Harry no respondió al murmullo, pero lo afirmó silenciosamente. Si decía que era el Heredero de Slytherin, tenía que ser alguien de la casa de Slytherin. 

No hablaron sobre posibles Slytherin para Heredero hasta unos días después que el evento ocurrió. Los tres Gryffindor de segundo año no conocían a muchos Slytherin, excepto a unos pocos. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy. Harry había conocido a algunos más por estar en el equipo de Quidditch. Pero eso no ayudaba mucho.

El único Slytherin mayor que se le vino a la mente fue el del mes pasado cuando Malfoy fue anunciado como el nuevo buscador. Oliver Wood llamó a alguien Flint, Harry asumió que era el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin. No parecía ser tan malo, al menos fue cortés a diferencia de cierto Slytherin que conocía. Casi parecía que Flint era menos hostil que el capitán de Gryffindor. El niño de 12 dudaba que sus dos amigos compartieran opinión. 

Pero Harry dudaba que algún Slytherin compartiera voluntariamente cualquier información con él, era un Gryffindor después de todo, sin olvidar que era el Niño-Que-Vivió. Un título que el niño de 12 años odiaba, después de todo era la razón por la que sus padres estaban muertos. Así que, naturalmente, los dos amigos de Harry habían llegado a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy tenía que ser el heredero. Harry realmente no aportó, pero, ¿Quién más podría ser? Como Ron había dicho, Malfoy dijo _"Los próximo seréis los sangre sucia"._

Y fue entonces que Hermione planteó la idea de que podía preparar la poción multijugos, una poción que te permitía cambiar tus rasgos físicos para que se parezcan a otros. Era un plan interesante, pero Harry sentía que los atraparían. Después de todo, preparar la poción multijugos era una poción avanzada, ciertamente no es algo que te enseñen en tu primer o segundo año. Y el hecho de que el libro se encontrara en la sección prohibida, ¿Qué profesor sería tan tonto como para dejar entrar a un segundo en esa sección? Entonces cuando Harry casi mordía su lengua, sus pensamientos respondieron esa pregunta. ¿Quién más? Lockhart... 

Parecía que Hermione pensaba lo mismo, aparte de su enamoramiento con el profesor mentiroso. La mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, por no decir todas, estaban enamoradas de ese fraude. Por lo tanto, tenían una nota a mano con la forma del profesor, por supuesto que ese hombre ni se molestó en mirar el libro que Hermione solicitó sacar. 

Y eso nos lleva a lo que pasa ahora, la poción estaba a medio terminar y en el club de Duelo. Aunque no había ninguna información sobre el líder del club, Hermione decidió que era el Profesor Flitwick, un maestro en encantamientos y duelos. Cuando descubrieron que Lockhart dirigía el club, Harry casi quería salir corriendo. Ya había tratado con la cantidad de magia que conocía el hombre, cuando vio que no sabía ni un hechizo de curación y terminó sin huesos. Lamentablemente, Hermione no lo vio así y le obligó a él, y a Ron, a quedarse. 

Fue después de que terminó el Club de Duelo, que Harry se dio cuenta que debería haber salido corriendo sin importar las protestas de Hermione. La razón de ellos fue que le había hablado en pársel a una serpiente que Malfoy convocó, todo para evitar que atacara a Justin. Las miradas de horror fueron la gota que colmó el vaso para el pequeño Gryffindor, prácticamente salió disparado del escenario y por la puerta. Nadie se molestó en detener al heredero Potter mientras iba directo a la sala común de Gryffindor, en su mente era el único lugar de consuelo. Pero sabía lo primero que la gente pensaría, que él era el Heredero de Slytherin. El Gryffindor no era tonto, sabía que había una razón por la que el símbolo de Slytherin era una serpiente.

Ron y Hermione no esperaron ni un segundo, salieron corriendo por las mismas puertas por las que Harry huyó. Sabían que necesitaban hablar con él, los dos amigos vieron la mirada aterrada del joven cabellos azabache. 

—Harry. —jadeó Hermione cuando vio al niño de 12 casi acurrucado en la silla roja junto al fuego.

—Creen que soy el heredero, ¿No es así? —susurró en voz baja.

Hermione asintió mientras Ron miraba a Harry desagradablemente.

—¿Cómo es que hablas pársel, Harry? 

Eso hizo que Harry les mirara confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hablar pársel? —repitió Ron mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

—Que hablas con las serpientes. —explicó Hermione amablemente.

Harry jugó con su uniforme.

—No sé... Me enteré antes de los once, cuando accidentalmente soltó a una pitón en el zoológico. Honestamente, pensé que solo fue mi imaginación, mis familiares no estaban felices. 

Hermione parecía afligida. 

—Sé que el símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente, supongo que la gente pensará que los quiero muertos.. —murmuró Harry. 

Hermione se sorprendió de que él se diera cuenta de eso. 

—Sabemos que no eres el Heredero, Harry. Cualquiera que te conozca, lo sabe. Pero sí, la gente comenzará a pensar que eres el Heredero de Slytherin, ya que Salazar vivió hace miles de años. 

—Será como el primer año otra vez, ¿No? —Harry miró a sus amigos. 

Ron asintió pero sin decir nada, ¿Que podría decir? Hermione parecía estar en el mismo dilema. ¿Qué podrían decir sus amigos? La escuela tendría la impresión de que él quería muertos a los hijos de muggles. 

Harry finalmente se estiró y susurros unas buenas noches mientras estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos de segundo.

* * *

Fue cuando Harry despertó que notó el silencio en el dormitorio. Todos estaban despiertos, incluso Ron, pero Neville, Dean y Seamus se negaron a mirarlo y rápidamente abandonaron el dormitorio.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Incluso ellos no quieren estar cerca. 

Ron miró a Harry en shock.

—Entonces no te conocen.

Harry le sonrió brevemente a Ron en forma de agradecimiento.

—Gracias Ron. No sé qué haría sin ti y Hermione. 

—Vamos a buscar a Hermione y vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Al menos sabemos una cosa que no cambia.

Ron lucía confundido.

—Tu estómago, Ron. —sonrió Harry antes de que Ron riera entre dientes. 

Hermione terminó encontrándose con los chicos en la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Aunque fácilmente se dio cuenta de que nadie miraba a Harry a los hijos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. _"¿De verdad creen que un niño de 12 podría ser responsable de esa estúpida cámara?"_ Obviamente si sus reacciones no fueran nada... Fue entonces cuando ella procedió a arrastrar a ambos chicos al Gran Comedor y se encontró con susurros y miradas nerviosas. 

—Nunca tendré un descanso, ¿Verdad? —Harry le susurró a Hermione.

—Lo siento, Harry, me encantaría que hubiera algo que podamos hacer. —respondió la joven. 

Repentinamente, Harry sintió como si algo lo mirara, antes de que él se burlara, ¿Quién no lo miraría? Miró detrás de él, hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero no buscó porque sentía esa intensa mirada que se estrechaba hacia él. Ignorando las miradas, Harry intentó desayunar. Sin embargo, las náuseas nunca lo abandonaron mientras miraba a sus amigos antes de salir disparado del Gran Comedor. 

Harry necesitaba un momento a solas mientras se escondía detrás de un tapiz y dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro. Se sintió algo débil, y fue como un momento de déjà vu de la perdida de ciento cincuenta puntos. Toda la escuela estuvo en su contra porque dejó a Slytherin a la cabeza de la Copa de las Casas. El Gryffindor se sintió miserable, sabía que los puntos fueron su culpa. Pero sentía que estaba totalmente fuera de su control, solo quería tener una vida normal. Por supuesto, nada sería normal para él... Pero fue tener parientes que odian la magia, un mago oscuro que quería matarlo, y sentía como si todos se volvieran contra él a cada paso. Todos excepto Ron y Hermione y, sin embargo, estaba aterrorizado de que ellos también le dejaran. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él...? 

La confusión interna de Harry le hizo perder la noción del tiempo, antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione y Ron tenían que estar preocupados por su paradero. Sabía que su primera clase era Transfiguración y decidió ir ahí, viendo que se encontraba en el primer piso. 

Cuando entró al salón de clases, Harry se encontró automáticamente con las miradas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. La única mirada cariñosa fue de Hermione y Ron, quienes se sentaron cerca del fondo. Ambos eran plenamente conscientes de su intención de evitar la atención. Pero lo que hizo que Harry quisiera hundirse en su asiento fue la mirada cautelosa de la Profesora McGonagall. El corazón del Gryffindor se hundió, su propia jefa de Casa ni siquiera creía que no era el Heredero de Slytherin. 

Harry supo por la mirada de Hermione que ella había visto la mirada de McGonagall le dio y su expresión era triste. Una cosa era que sus propios compañeros estuvieran en su contra, pero que tus profesores hicieran lo mismo era desgarrador. 

El joven heredero Potter no se molestó en prestar atención, no era como si McGonagall le llamara la atención. Si Harry tuviera que darle una palabra a la mirada que recibió de la Jefa de Gryffindor, tenía que ser desconfiada, cautelosa o decepcionada. Automáticamente supo que su profesor era como el resto de los estudiantes, lo consideraban culpable. 

Después de la clase, Hermione localizó a Harry antes de que pudiera encontrar otro lugar para esconderse, aparte de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—No dejes que te moleste, Harry. Aún estamos aquí para ti y la poción estará lista para Navidad. Entonces podremos averiguar si Malfoy realmente es el heredero o no. —la voz de Hermione era suave— ¿Quieres compañía?

Harry inmediatamente se sintió culpable, había intentado alejarse de las mismas personas que estaban de su lado. Pero no podía evitarlo, las miradas intensas lo estaban poniendo mal. Y él solo quería estar lejos y calmarse, y ese impulso era fuerte. Así que, sin decir nada, asintió brevemente y la expresión de Hermione se iluminó. 

Fue en un rincón escondido de la biblioteca donde Harry habló en voz baja.

—Lo siento...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hermione.

—Las miradas se están volviendo demasiado. Y ni siquiera pensé en lo que ustedes pensarían cuando me escapé... —murmuró Harry mientras miraba a Hermione y Ron.

—Todo el mundo necesita un respiro, Harry. Especialmente tú. Solo sabemos que estamos ahí para ti.

Harry se alegró antes de preguntar.

—¿Entonces crees que la poción estará lista pronto?

Hermione asintió.

—Deberíamos poder usarlo en Navidad, aunque puede ser complicado, ya que no sabemos dónde está la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Harry lucía pensativo.

—Deberíamos seguir a Malfoy a la Sala Común, dudo que sospeche algo. 

Al ver que Harry estaba de un humor más animado, habló sobre lo que podría ser el monstruo.

—Tiene que ser algo antiguo y que viva durante miles de años. Pero podría estar bajo un hechizo de preservación y uno fuerte. —pensó Hermione en voz alta. 

Harry y Ron no se molestaron en hablar, pero tenía algo de sentido lo que estaba diciendo. 

* * *

Serían los días siguientes los que harían que Harry estuviera un poco más nervioso por estar con su propia casa y las demás. 

Por un lado, hubo otro ataque, Justin y Sir Nick, el Fantasma de Gryffindor. Y una vez más las casas culparon al pequeño de segundo. Aunque fue una pequeña bendición que el Slytherin nunca pareció creer en la ideología de que Harry era el Heredero. Al menos desde su perspectiva. 

Eso se redujo a este momento, Harry estaba huyendo por los pasillos a ritmo rápido. La razón detrás de la carrera era que los años superiores recurrieron a maldecirlo dondequiera que fuera, a menos que hubiera un profesor alrededor. 

Parecía inocente hasta ahora, embrujos zancadillas, hechizo paralizador de piernas, el petrificus totalus, expelliarmus. Esa era la razón por la que Harry estaba aterrorizado y corriendo, había visto un maleficio dirigido a él y parecía letal mientras lo esquivaba. Parecía crear una quemadura en la pared que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. 

Mientras corría, Harry tuvo que mirar rápidamente hacia atrás para ver si aún estaban detrás de él, parecía como si el grupo de tres ganara velocidad. Tal vez eran un tercero o cuarto año con túnicas negras adornadas con rojo y azul. Eran Gryffindor y Ravenclaw mayores que pensaban que era corrector decirle al chico lo que pensaban de él como Heredero de Slytherin. 

Fue a la vuelta de la esquina donde Harry tuvo que arriesgarse. O ser maldecido, perderse en el túnel y quedarse inconsciente, o llegar a un lugar seguro. Había un túnel que parecía una pared y se podía encontrar tan pronto como giraba a la derecha en la esquina. 

El Gryffindor más pequeño prácticamente se zambulló en el túnel oculto y se presionó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza. Le creó un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero era mejor que le persiguieran por los pasillos. Conteniendo la respiración para no revelar su nuevo escondite, escuchó como corrían furiosamente por donde había caído. 

Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, Harry cerró los ojos e intentó alejar el intenso dolor. No funcionó, pero Harry dejó que su cuerpo cayera a un lado, completamente sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Y dejar que el dolor lo dejara inconsciente y luego se preocuparía por la conversación que tendría con Hermione más tarde. 


	2. ¿La Poción era Necesaria?

  
Capítulo 2

Harry tocó suavemente su cabello donde sabía que se formaría un oscuro moretón. Realmente no le dolía tanto ahora, a pesar de haber chocado contra una pared. Y como era de esperar, Hermione casi entra en pánico cuando vio el moretón. 

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó finalmente en el refugio en la biblioteca. 

Ron, aunque no había hablado, parecía igual de preocupado.

—Me persiguieron devuelta... —Harry se calló.

—Ohh... —susurró Hermione. 

Harry suspiró.

—Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. —sabía cuál sería la pregunta de Hermione. 

—Mis hermanos no estarán felices. —susurró Ron.

—No es como si admitieran ante Fred y George que intentaron atacarme. —dijo Harry.

—Es cierto, pero no es que conozcamos a muchos de los superiores. —comentó Hermione.

—A menos que cuentes al equipo de Quidditch. —respondió Harry.

Hermione asintió.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo supiste sobre el túnel en el cuarto piso? Nunca había oído de un muro falso.

—Algo que Fred y George me dieron. Ellos sabían que realmente no podrían protegerme a pesar de estar en el equipo de Quidditch. Tenían este mapa que muestra todo en Hogwarts. El túnel es un atajo al segundo piso.

Ron parecía algo gruñón.

—No es de extrañar que supieran donde están todos los pasadizos secretos en el castillo.

Ignorando a Ron, Hermione preguntó.

—¿Dijiste algo sobre un hechizo que creó una quemadura en la pared?

Harry asintió.

—Nunca vi un hechizo como ese y dudaba que quisiera ser golpeado por el.

—¿Notaste de qué color era el hechizo luego de esquivarlo? —interrogó Hermione.

—Como un tinte azulado... —pensó Harry.

—Bueno... podría haber sido la maldición expulso. —adivinó Hermione. 

—¿Exactamente qué hace?

—Se supone que debe hacer volar objetos para quemar una pared, ya que tiene a crear pequeñas explosiones...

Harry se veía algo verde y asustado.

—Tiene un efecto diferente en humanos, la mayoría de veces te golpeara contra una pared, con suficiente fuerza, puede dejarte inconsciente.

Harry tragó saliva, incluso si ese hechizo tenía un efecto diferentes en las personas, sabían que quedaría inconsciente. Lo habrían dejado ahí para que alguien lo encontrara o para practicar tiro.

—Supongo que sé qué esperar la próxima. —casi tartamudeó Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio suavemente por los nervios, mientras que Ron parecía algo afligido. Habían tenido suerte de que, como amigos de Harry, no fueran el objetivo. Pero no sabían que hacer, ningún profesor les creía. Y no había mucho que hacer como un segundo año.

* * *

Pasaron unos días antes de que la poción multijugos estuviera lista. Afortunadamente, estaría lista uno o dos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. 

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual de Harry, apenas acababa de salir del salón de Pociones cuando escuchó un gruñido que decía, "¡Potter!"

El gruñido provenía del final de un pequeño pasillo de lo que parecía ser un Gryffindor mayor, aunque Harry no pudo ubicar su nombre ni rostro. Sin siquiera cuestionarse, se lanzó hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Si tenía suerte, podría escapar de las mazmorras o hacer que el chico mayor resbalara.

Fue cerca al final del pasillo que el segundo podría haber maldecido su suerte, era un callejón sin salida. Luego, antes de que pudiera detenerse, chocó con un Slytherin superior y cayó al suelo. 

El Slytherin no se movió, estaba de pie, pero el Slytherin mayor miró al Gryffindor.

—¡Potter! —gruñó.

Harry agachó la cabeza antes de mirar hacia atrás. No vio a nadie, pero escucho que alguien corría hacia ellos.

—Ayúdame, por favor. Me matarán... —Harry prácticamente suplicó mientras se levantaba lentamente. 

El Slytherin arqueó una ceja con incredulidad antes de notar una figura en el otro lado del pasillo.

—Párate detrás de mí.

Harry solo miró al mayor con sorpresa, ¿Realmente un Slytherin le ayudaría?

—Joder ¿No me escuchaste? —siseó el Slytherin.

Harry asintió al instante y prácticamente se zambulló detrás del Slytherin mayor y se presionó contra la pared de piedra en un intento de permanecer más oculto.

—Maldito Gryffindor desgraciado. —Harry escuchó al Slytherin murmurar en voz baja. Harry no le prestó atención a las palabras, ya que el Slytherin lo estaba escondiendo.

Momentos después, Harry escuchó a dos mujeres maldecir. Estaba confundido por un segundo, juró que fue un hombre quien lo perseguía. 

—Diablos... no lo veo... ¿Tú sí?

—¿Qué tan difícil poder ser atrapar a un segundo año?

Harry no podía ver muy bien detrás del corpulento Slytherin, pero escuchó las palabras del chico.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí...? ¿Dos Gryffindor solitarios y un débil Hufflepuff?

—¿Por qué diablos estás aquí, Flint? —siseó una chica.

—Uno pensaría que un Gryffindork no podría ser más tonto. —sonrió el Slytherin mientras las chicas echaban humo.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Tal vez quiera probar algunas maldiciones nuevas... —el Slytherin paró.

Los dos Gryffindor mayores y el Hufflepuff palidecieron. El sarcástico Slytherin resopló.

—Me apresuraría antes de que cuerpo capitán de Quidditch se enterara que le faltan dos jugadores de Gryffindor y uno de Hufflepuff.

Una de las chicas estaba doblegándose a lo que el Slytherin decía.

—Solo dime dónde está ese mocoso de Potter.

Sus dos compañeros se alarmaron y lentamente se alejaron de Flint.

—Incluso si hubiera visto al Gryffindor, ¿Por qué te diría? O tal vez esté tirado en algún lugar inconsciente por una maldición. Entonces, ¿Por qué le preocuparía a Bell o Johnson? —Flint soltó los apellidos de las chicas a propósito, sabiendo perfectamente quién escuchaba detrás de él. Si había algo que no soportaba, era la traición de las propias casas.

—Vamos, Katie. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Por qué a un baboso Slytherin le importaría dónde está un Gryffindor? —dijo la chica llamada Johnson.

Flint simplemente les sonrió mientras se alejaban lentamente, vacilantes. Con buena razón, acababa de lanzar alguna maldiciones al trío. Toda una mezcla de maldiciones calvorio y un hechizo de pus.

El Slytherin obtuvo miradas de odio pero no fue muy efectivo. 

—Tuviste suerte de que no fuera la maldición de la sangre hirviendo. —gruñó Flint.

Tan pronto como los mayores Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se perdieron de vista, Flint se movió y mostró al segundo oculto.

Harry no dijo nada y solo miró al Slytherin que se elevaba sobre él. El Slytherin era alto y voluminoso. Como si fuera puramente músculo. Su cabello parecía ser completamente negro, aunque no distinguía el color de sus ojos.

La mirada empezaba a irritar a Flint antes de gruñir.

—¿Por qué diablos sigues ahí parado?

Harry empezó a tartamudear antes de poder pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? Creía que todos los Slytherin odiaban a los Gryffindor. Especialmente a mí... 

—Cualquiera con un puto cerebro sabría que no eres el heredero. Además, cualquiera que esté dispuesto a traicionar a su propia casa merece ser maldecido, esos imbéciles obtuvieron su merecido. —prácticamente gruñó Flint.

Harry solo miró a Flint, aturdido, le creyó...

—Creía que a todos los Slytherin no les importaba eso...

El quinto año resopló

—McGonagall podía ser una Gryffindor, pero no miente cuando dice que tu casa es tu familia. No traicionas eso... eso te convierte en una escoria más baja que los muggles asquerosos. 

Las orejas de Harry se encendieron al oír las maldiciones, tal vez a Flint no le importaba cómo lo decía...

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó Harry, vacilante.

Flint estudió al segundo durante un minuto

—No actúas como león... ¿Quizás porque le pediste ayuda a un Slytherin? Y el hecho de que te hayas acercado a mí. Y nunca permitiría que un año más joven, que no pueda defenderse, sea maldecido.

Harry lucía confundido, aún aturdido, pero, ¿Por qué era tan importante que le pidiera a un Slytherin ayuda?

—Eres diferente, Potter. —observó Marcus.

Intentó preguntar algo diferente.

—¿Cómo conocías a esos Gryffindor?

Obtuvo un bufido.

—Me sorprende que no reconozcas sus voces. Están en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Harry lucía abatido.

—Por esa mirada, finalmente los reconociste... Lástima que se supone que los leones son conocidos por la lealtad y ninguno tiene nada de eso. No es de extrañar que Gryffindor no sea un puto desafío.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaban en el...? —Harry cortó la pregunta. 

Tenía sentido. Flint tenía que estar en el equipo de Slytherin, especialmente si podía reconocer a dos de los jugadores.

—Tú eres quien anunció que Malfoy estaba en el equipo con la Nimbus 2001. Recuerdo que te llamaron Flint. Pareces bueno, no tan hostil como Wood. —dijo Harry mientras recordaba.

El Slytherin mayor parecía sorprendido, aunque era algo divertido que ese pequeño Gryffindor dijera que no era tan hostil como el propio capitán de Gryffindor.

—Malfoy no sabe volar una mierda, aunque muchos estarían de acuerdo contigo en eso, Potter.

Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de reírse del comentario de Flint sobre Malfoy. 

—Entonces, ¿Por qué está en el equipo de Quidditch?

Flint rodó los ojos.

—Prefiero no escuchar sobre sus malditas quejas sobre su padre. Tiene suerte que no lo haya maldecido como a cualquier idiota de Gryffindork.

Harry resopló, al menos su casa no era la única molesta por la actitud superior y poderosa de Malfoy. 

—¿Cómo es que solo Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff quieren maldecirme? Ningún Slytherin.

—Acabas de responder tu pregunta, Potter. Slytherin sabe muy bien que no eres el heredero —respondió Flint—. No como otros hacen. —murmuró.

Las cejas de Harry se arquearon al ver los murmuros de Flint. Eso significaba que nadie de Slytherin era el heredero. ¿Quién será entonces? Harry no tenía la respuesta y supuestamente tampoco los Slytherin. Eso significaba que Hermione estaba haciendo una poción complicada para nada.

—Escúpelo, Potter. Sé que tienes otra pregunta. —casi murmuró Flint. 

—Si vuelvo a necesitar ayuda... ¿Cómo puedo encontrarte? —la pregunta de Harry fue vacilante, a sabiendas que Flint probablemente se negaría. Que no quería tener nada que ver con "Estúpidos Gryffindor".

Flint casi se paralizó por la sorpresa ante la pregunta. Un Gryffindor quería asociarse con un Slytherin... ¿¿¿De buena manera??? Quizás podría usar eso a su favor.

—¿Qué consigo a cambio de ayudarte? —preguntó Flint.

Harry abrió un poco los ojos, ¿Flint realmente estaba de acuerdo con eso? Luego entró en pánico, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a un Slytherin mayor?

—Solo estoy en segundo año, dudo que haya algo en lo que pueda ayudar...

—Usa tu maldito cerebro, Potter. Eres un buscador, ¿No es así? —siseó Flint.

El Gryffindor parecía confundido, ¿A qué se refería Flint? 

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...? —Harry se detuvo— Quieres que me asegure de que Gryffindor pierda... —el corazón de Harry se hundió, eso era lo que Flint quería a cambio de su ayuda... Wood estaría muy enojado si se enteraba.

—Captas más rápido que la mayoría de los Gryffindorks. —señaló Flint— No espero que pierdas todos los juegos, solo contra Slytherin. Pero nunca se sabe con los impulsivos Gryffindor.

Harry tragó saliva, estaba lo suficientemente agradecido de que Flint no quisiera que Gryffindor perdiera todos los juegos. Eso sería más difícil de explicar por qué el buscador estrella no pudo encontrar y atrapar la snitch como hizo en todos los juegos hasta ahora. Pero tal vez podría fingir que no la había visto hasta que la atrapaba, si es que lo hacía. 

Flint se veía alegre.

—Estás dispuesto a sabotear al equipo de Gryffindor...

Harry parecía herido pero asintió. 

Flint gruñó pero lucía complacido.

—¿Cómo sabrás si necesito ayuda y es urgente? —preguntó Harry. Necesitaba saber si estaría de acuerdo con Flint.

—Existe un antiguo hechizo que puede funcionar como un hechizo de rastreo y envía una pulsación de inmediato si estás en peligro. Reacciona con tus pensamientos. —explicó Flint.

Harry soltó un pequeño "ohh". No sabía que existía tal cosa.

—No te lo echaré, pero puedo arrojarlo en un objeto. Tengo un colgante de serpiente que puede hacerte invisible, para no alertar a ningún estúpido Gryffindor que no pueda mantener la boca cerrada. —continuó Flint.

El Gryffindor asintió en comprensión.

—¿No se dañará en el Quidditch? No puedo dejarlo por ahí...

Flint realmente se rió de eso.

—Algo tan de Slytherin se encuentra en el foso de los Leones. Estarían indignados. Ese colgante resistirá mágicamente.

Los temores del niño de 12 se calmaron significativamente. Lo último que quería era que alguien del equipo o Ron encontraran su colgante por accidente. Sabía que su casa tenía muchos prejuicios contra la Casa de las Serpientes.

Fue entonces cuando una mano bronceada y voluminosa le dio un colgante de serpiente plateada enrollada, era como si la serpiente estuviera enrollando la cadena de Gryffindor. Se veía hermosamente elaborado y los ojos tenían el color de las esmeraldas.

Harry estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que el colgante se viera así, pero considerando que venía de alguien de una línea de sangre pura. Pero el colgante parecía valer una fortuna, y Harry no se atrevió a protestar porque era demasiado. 

—Gracias. —sin pensar más, Harry automáticamente se puso el colgante alrededor del cuello y sintió una oleada de magia que lo envolvía.

Como si Flint pudiera leer su mente, asintió en aprobación.

Como si fuera un gesto de despedida, Flint alborotó el cabello del Gryffindor, haciéndolo más desordenado de lo normal. 

Al segundo le recordó a los quintos más fuerte de Slytherin y los más jóvenes de primero o segundo. Ellos eran odiados por su casa y, sin embargo, este Gryffindor era odiado por algo que generalmente se asociaba con los Slytherin.

—Nos vemos, Potter. Disfrutaré de ganarte en el próximo partido.

A pesar de las palabras algo desagradables, Harry le sonrió al Slytherin mayor.

—Eso no significa que no voy a atrapar la snitch primero, Flint.

—Lo espero con ansias, Potter. —Flint sonrió, antes de caminar hacia la supuesta Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras parecía desaparecer detrás de una pared de piedra.

* * *

Harry ahora estaba en el baño embrujado de Myrtle la llorona con Ron y Hermione. Aún planeaban usar la poción multijugos para interrogar a Malfoy. Harry intentó protestar que Malfoy no era el heredero. Sus amigos se negaron a creerle ya que de Slytherin podía ser la única persona lógica. 

De ahí que lo arrastraran para beber una poción ilegal. Ni siquiera las palabras que escuchó de Malfoy hablando de él deseando saber quién era el heredero los convencería. Viendo que el heredero Potter no podía decirles que, básicamente, tenía un oído interno dentro de la casa Slytherin.

Harry podía imaginarse a Hermione y Ron riendo o creyéndole y abandonándole por completo. Por asociarse con un Slytherin.

Sabía que no todos los Slytherin eran malos. Era como decir que todos los muggles actuaban como los Dursley y, sin embargo, los padres de Hermione aceptaban a magia. 

Dudaba que alguien le creyera por decir que Marcus Flint no era _"tan malo"_. Pero todo tenía que valer y se sentía como si Flint hubiera dejado caer algunas de sus máscaras de Slytherin cuando le pidió ayuda. 

Al igual que sabía que Malfoy le había mirado con alegría y diversión mientras le maldecían. Pero no era como si Flint lo hiciera por _"la bondad del corazón"_ , como todo Slytherin, esperaba algo a cambio por su "ayuda"

"Wood se enojará tanto..." pensó Harry con pavor. Sabía lo fanático que podía ser el Gryffindor mayor. Pero tal vez valía la pena, ya que dos chicas de ese equipo quisieron maldecirlo. '

Él sabía lo que significaba, no solo perderían la copa de Quidditch, sino también la Copa de las Casas. La Casa de Gryffindor quedará devastada. 

Fue todo el proceso de beber la poción multijugos lo que empezó a poner nervioso a Harry. No tenía idea de cómo iba a funcionar, pero Hermione creía que nada podía salir mal. 

La primera señal de que Ron empezó a creer en lo que dijo Harry fue cuando los condujo al lugar donde estaba escondida la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Ron iba a protestar sobre el por qué estaban parados frente a una pared antes de escuchar a Malfoy gritarles. Aparentemente, el rubio confió en que los dos chicos aún estaban jugando en el Gran Comedor. No se dio cuenta de que sus "amigos disfrazados" no conocían la contraseña.

Todo el encuentro hizo que los nervios de Harry se dispararan mientras ambos escuchaban a Malfoy. Fue una decisión difícil lo que hizo que Harry quisiera atravesar las puertas sin importar lo sospechoso que se viera. Y eso fue porque la poción empezaba a desvanecerse. Por suerte, su distracción llegó en forma de Marcus Flint. 

Más tarde, Harry admitiría que la expresión de Flint fue divertida cuando Harry dejó que el hechizo de invisibilidad se desvaneciera en el pedante para que solo Flint lo viera.

El mayor lucía muerto de sorpresa antes de recuperar la compostura y preguntar por qué Malfoy no estaba en su dormitorio después del toque de queda. Era tan satisfactorio ver a Malfoy ser derribado, que solo porque era el Heredero de la fortuna Malfoy no significaba que estaba excluido de las reglas de Hogwarts. Y le esperaban unas palabras con el Jefe de Casa.

Fue la mirada dura de Flint la que aseguro que Harry y Ron salieran de la sala común y regresaran al baño de Myrtle la llorona. Sería entonces que Ron se disculparía con Harry por no creer lo de Malfoy, podría haberles ahorrado el problema a ambos.

Harry se preguntaba qué podía decirle a Flint la próxima vez que viera al Slytherin sobre por qué estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin. 


	3. ¿Esto es real?

Capítulo 3

Harry y Ron ya habían regresado al baño de Myrtle la llorona, donde finalmente parecían ellos mismos con enormes uniformes de Slytherin. Donde descubrieron que Hermione metió pelo de gato en su poción multijugos. 

La situación era algo divertida, considerando que Hermione tenía cola. Y, por lo tanto, estaban en la enfermería para deshacerse de la transformación. 

Pasaron unas semanas antes de que los tres se reunieran en el rincón privado de la biblioteca, para que Harry pudiera contarles toda la conversación. 

—Dijiste que sabías que Malfoy no era el heredero, ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione. 

Harry parecía algo avergonzado, pero sabía que no iba a mencionar a Flint y su papel. Cualquier Slytherin no querría asociarse con un Gryffindor. Entonces, embelleció la historia un poco. 

—¿Saben que me quedé un rato en Pociones después de que ustedes se fueron? —preguntó Harry.

El Gryffindor menor recibió dos asentimientos iguales en respuesta. 

—Bueno, dos Gryffindor mayores sabían que tenía pociones y había un Hufflepuff con ellos. 

Hermione y Ron palidecieron pero no interrumpieron. 

—Pensé que podía esconderme en un rincón y esperar a que pasaran. Pero realmente no hay mucho en donde esconderse en las mazmorras. Bueno, tuve la suerte de que la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin estuviera cerca. Malfoy y un Slytherin mayor salieron y rápidamente me escondí detrás de él, lo más cerca posible de la pared.

>>Entonces, cuando esos Gryffindor y Hufflepuff casi chocan con ellos. Los Slytherin básicamente los espantaron, algo sobre que no sabían dónde estaba y que no les importaba si estaba inconsciente en el suelo por alguna parte. Aunque el Slytherin mayor los maldijo por una buena causa. Fue en esa conversación entre esos Slytherin en la que Malfoy dijo que no era el heredero y que con gusto lo ayudaría y ahí estaba la Sala Común. —explicó Harry.

Hermione y Ron simplemente miraron boquiabiertos a su amigo. 

—Lo siento, Harry... deberíamos haberte creído. Sé que ninguno de nosotros realmente quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado y creí que era uno de ellos. —dijo Hermione con culpa en su rostro.

Harry descartó el comentario.

—No hay problema, Hermione. Probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Malinterpretando las palabras o algo. 

Hermione lucía aliviada pero aún seguía preocupada.

—Dijiste que habían dos Gryffindor. ¿Los conocías? —preguntó Ron.

Harry miró a sus dos amigos nerviosamente antes de asentir en afirmación.

Hermione jadeó.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson. —susurró Harry.

—¿Ambas del equipo? —preguntó Ron en shock.

Harry asintió otra vez, mientras Hermione parecía demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

—Por mucho que odie a los Slytherin, me alegro que hayan sido maldecidas. Me imagino que Fred y George se lo pasarán en grande haciéndole bromas a esas dos. —sonrió Ron. 

Harry rió mientras Hermione resoplaba, pero su diversión era notoria.

—Todos sabemos que los Slytherin son tramposo con el Quidditch. Así que tal vez tu próximo partido sea bueno. —dijo Hermione.

Harry casi hizo una mueca al recordarlo. Solo era suerte que el próximo partido sea parte del acuerdo con Flint. Quería pensar que Flint probablemente lo hizo a propósito, pero dudaba que el quinto intentara sabotearlo durante el juego. Aunque conociera al Slytherin mayor, no mencionaría que ayudaba a un Gryffindor, o siendo más específicos, al Niño-Que-Vivió. 

El Gryffindor sabía que Flint probablemente usaría eso a su favor y torcería la verdad si se enteraban que el Niño-Que-Vivió estaba ayudando a Slytherin. Aunque Harry sabía que probablemente podría cambiar un poco la verdad si Wood sospechaba demasiado. Esa era una confrontación que Harry quería evitar a toda costa. Sin duda, Wood lo acusaría de espiar para Slytherin, sin importar que fuera el Buscador de Gryffindor. 

Fue entonces que los tres salieron de la biblioteca hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aunque Harry recibió algunas miradas. Nadie hizo un movimiento repentino hacia él, y Harry se dio cuenta de que era porque sus dos amigos estaban con él. El Gryffindor decidió tener esa información en mente, aunque dudaba que no intentaran atacar aun con sus amigos con él. 

Sorprendentemente, la Sala Común estaba casi vacía, pero eso podría deberse a que los gemelos en la habitación compartían una perversa sonrisa. Lo más probable es que ambos volvieran a hacer sus travesuras e inventos y nadie quería ser el sujeto de pruebas. 

Ron compartió una mirada con Harry y Hermione.

—Vamos, vamos a preguntarles si saben sobre Katie y Angelina. —dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba a los dos chicos con ella.

Los gemelos notaron rápidamente que tenían compañía y sonrieron ampliamente.

—Mrs. Granger. —Fred se levantó e hizo una reverencia y actuó como si levantara su sombrero invisible hacia ella. 

Eso hizo que la ratón de biblioteca se pudiera nerviosa cuando notó que George se burlaba de su hermano menor como si las orejas rojas indicaran algo. 

—¿Qué onda, Harry? —preguntaron los pelirrojos mayores.

El pelinegro se puso nervioso por un minuto pero intentó armarse de valor. Si había alguien en quien confiaba, aparte de Ron y Hermione, eran los gemelos. Después de todo, intentaron evitar que fuera golpeado por una bludger rebelde. 

—¿Has oído que algún miembro del equipo ha intentado perseguirme? 

Entonces Harry notó un cambio en la postura de los gemelos, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se fruncieron.

Harry compartió una rápida mirada con Ron, cuya expresión que decía: "Te lo dije".

El pequeño Gryffindor miró a los gemelos cando escuchó a Fred preguntar.

—¿Quién fue?

Entonces Harry suplicó a Hermione con una mirada para que ella respondiera en su lugar. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Harry tenía que ser quien se lo dijera a Fred y George. Harry suspiró mientras susurraba.

—Katie y Angelina.

Las cejas de George casi se arquearon con incredulidad.

—Sabes Fred, pensé que esas chicas estaban bien.

—Tengo que decirte George, que es posible que tengamos que elegir otro sujeto de prueba. 

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Los ojos de Harry parpadearon de lado a lado mientras los gemelos terminaban las oraciones del otro. Ron tenía razón... no es que pensaba que no la tuviera. Después de todo, los gemelos le dieron el Mapa del Merodeador. Harry estaba contento de que Oliver no pensara que él era el heredero, o al menos nunca vio al mayor intentarlo atacarlo aún. 

Aunque casi sintió lástima por las chicas, nunca era bueno ser el blanco de los gemelos Weasley.

Fue en el dormitorio de segundo que Harry preguntó.

—¿Crees que estarán bien?

El dormitorio estaba vacío por el momento, lo más probable es que los otros niños de segundo aún estuvieran en el Gran Comedor. 

—A quién le importa... —fue la respuesta directa de Ron— Pero los profesores no saben a quién creer en estos momentos, de lo contrario habrían suspendido a todo el equipo. Están tan asustados como nosotros.

—Has salido mucho con Hermione. —señaló Harry antes de reír.

Luego Ron empezó a reír un poco.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga que vivir en la biblioteca... —el pelirrojo se estremeció levemente.

* * *

Harry sentía que era un día común, pero le sorprendió que no hubiera emboscadas de ninguna de las casas hasta el momento. El Gryffindor se encogió internamente, probablemente se maldijo por el día. Con esos pensamientos, Harry intentó mantenerse alerta durante todo el día y durante las clases. Notó las miradas de odio, pero ninguna varita se desfundó.

Fue en la Torre de Gryffindor que el heredero Potter decidió evitar la Sala Común y simplemente ir a los dormitorios e intentar tomar una ducha para sacar todo de su mente. 

Ese sería el error fatal de Harry...

No había nadie en el dormitorio, Harry solo pensó en desvestirse y dejar el colgante de Slytherin encima de su ropa. Y sin esos pensamientos controladores que mantenían el encanto de desilusión, el colgante sería visible para quien lo mirara. No había ningún vínculo que lo mantuviera invisible, hasta que Harry lo usara, entonces el vínculo se conectaría. 

Fue apenas de que Harry terminara de ducharse cuando las cosas fueron cuesta abajo.

—Harry...estas en... —Ron se interrumpió— Maldita sea... ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Harry escuchó que Ron le llamaba, debió haber entrado en el dormitorio. No esperaba que esto sucediera y sintió que su corazón se desplomaba. Sabía que Ron vio el colgante... la última persona que tenía que verlo. Sabía que el pelirrojo despreciaba absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Slytherin.

El pequeño Gryffindor había traído un par de túnicas limpias y rápidamente se vistió. Lo primero que notó fue la mirada de disgusto que Ron le daba al colgante en la cama. Como si te maldijera con solo tocarlo. Si Harry hubiera reflexionado, no le sorprendería si Flint agregaba algunas maldiciones oscuras a alguien que no fuera él si tocaban el colgante. O mínimo algunos hechizos contra robo.

Los pensamientos de Harry estaban alterados.

—Ron, puedo explicarlo...

Ron retrocedió.

—Así que es tuyo... —como si no pudiera creerlo— Es un collar de Slytherin, ¡¡¡¿Por qué demonios lo tienes?!!!

Harry parecía completamente perdido, no sabía cómo explicarle a Ron que era por protección. No importaba que dijera, no calmaría al pelirrojo. 

—¿Estás ayudando a ese Heredero? ¿Al que nadie sabe quién es? ¡Dudo que en realidad seas un Gryffindor! —casi gritó Ron.

—Ni siquiera sé quién es el Heredero, Ron. ¿Por qué ayudaría a alguien que quiere matar a los hijos de muggles? ¡Soy amigo de Hermione! —Harry finalmente habló.

—¿Entonces quien dice que no estás fingiendo? —replicó Ron

—¡No estoy fingiendo, Ron! ¡¡Nunca fingiría una amistad con Hermione!! Sabes que nunca he tenido amigos antes de Hogwarts, ¿¡Por qué diablos fingiría ser su amigo!? —Harry prácticamente lo gritó.

Los ojos del Gryffindor menor estaban por llorar. No entendía por qué Ron pensaría que fingiría ser amigo de Hermione. Aún recordaba cómo se sentía cuando Dudley ahuyentaba a posibles amigos antes de Hogwarts.

Fue entonces que Harry notó a alguien de pie en la puerta, aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada. El cabello tupido de Hermione era muy distintivo, ya que sus manos tapaban su boca.

—¿De verdad no tenías amigos antes de Hogwarts? —preguntó el ratón de biblioteca suavemente cuando encontró su voz.

Harry apenas asintió antes de ser envuelto en un intenso abrazo.

—Entonces, ¿Vas a creerle a él antes que a mí? —gritó Ron.

Hermione soltó a Harry y arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?

—Él está ayudando al Heredero de Slytherin. —acusó Ron mientras señalaba a su amigo. 

—Eso no tiene sentido, Ron. ¿Por qué ayudaría al Heredero considerando que nadie sabe quién es? —señaló Hermione.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? —soltó Ron— Después de todo, aparentemente tiene un collar de Slytherin.

Hermione parecía sorprendida después de notar el collar que aún estaba en la cama de Harry. En efecto, el collar tenía forma de serpiente.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Harry?

Harry interiormente hizo una mueca, pero sabía que Hermione no tendría una reacción como Ron. 

—Es un regalo. —susurró Harry. 

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Probablemente de algún viscoso Slytherin, ayudando a atacar a los hijos de Muggles. ¡Un espía de Slytherin! —escupió Ron.

Hermione miró a Ron incredulidad.

—Cállate, Ron. Harry nunca querría atacar a los hijos de muggles. Incluso si Harry fuera amigo de un Slytherin, eso no lo vuelve un espía.

—Gracias, Hermione. —Harry sonrió.

Ron lucía furioso pero no dijo nada. Pero debía deberse a que Hermione le echó un Silencio.

—Entonces, ¿Un Slytherin te lo dio? —preguntó.

Harry asintió.

—¿No está maldito? —Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida

Harry negó.

Hermione parecía algo sorprendida, cuando Ron se enfureció en silencio.

—Tiene hechizos protectores y encantamientos. Recuerdas cuando te conté de cuando casi fui acorralado en las Mazmorras. —explicó Harry.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

—En realidad, un Slytherin mayor me ayudó. Supongo que debe de sentir curiosidad por mí.

Hermione instantáneamente parecía intrigada.

—Eso tiene sentido. Existe la posibilidad de que te haya visto como un compañero de Slytherin. 

Hermione y Harry notaron que Ron estaba despotricando, probablemente sobre ese malvado y viscoso Slytherin. Ambos lo ignoraban para ese punto.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione? —Harry estaba confundido.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Piensa, Harry. Slytherin siempre tiene mala reputación. Eso significa que cada Slytherin es el objetivo de cada casa, incluso en primer y segundo año. Estás siendo el objetivo de las mismas tres casas que siempre apuntaban a los Slytherin.

Harry miró boquiabierto a Hermione, pero sus palabras tenían sentido. Siempre se preguntó por qué Flint accedió a esconderlo, a pesar del trato que hicieron después.

Entonces, cuando Hermione y Harry se giraron para mirar a Ron, vieron que el pelirrojo salió furioso del dormitorio Creyendo plenamente que Harry no era un Gryffindor, sino un espía de Slytherin.

Luego Harry puso sus manos en su cabeza y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Volvió a mirar a Hermione, que amablemente sonreía para tranquilizarlo

—Él le dirá a todo Gryffindor que estoy ayudando al Heredero, ¿Verdad?

Hermione se mordió el labio y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No lo sé. pero tiene muchos prejuicios contra los Slytherin. Pero siento que esto hará que tu vida sea más difícil...

Harry gruñó, pero luego miró a Hermione con pánico

—Él le dirá a Wood...

Hermione miró a su amigo confundida.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ron está convencido de que soy un espía de Slytherin. Wood creerá cualquier cosa... especialmente si es sobre Slytherin. Puede que Wood no me haya tendido una emboscada, pero algunos de sus jugadores lo hicieron. 

Hermione compartió una mirada de horror con Harry.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry que de apoco empeoraría, probablemente él diría cómo podría ser peor que esto. Para demostrarlo, a la semana siguiente, encontraron a Hermione petrificada Harry acababa de perder a los dos únicos amigos que tenía. Aunque solo uno era temporal, ya que supuestamente las mandrágoras estarían listas pronto.

Los ataque contra Harry empeoraban constantemente, y todos creían los delirios de Ron, de que Harry solo fingía ser amigo de Hermione en un esfuerzo por deshacerse de ella. Y, gracias a Ron, el equipo de Quidditch creía completamente que Harry era un espía de Slytherin, todos excepto los Gemelos Pero incluso entonces, no proporcionaron alivio

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Harry fue perseguido en el segundo piso y nadie vino cuando el colgante enviaba pulsaciones frenéticamente. Harry perdió su última esperanza de ayuda. 

El pequeño de 12 años estaba acorralado y trataba de acurrucarse tanto como fuera posible. Le lanzaron hechizos que parecían imitar la sensación de ser electrocutado.

Fue con ese sentimiento que Harry despertó con un grito desgarrador. Ron estaba junto a su cama, tratando de despertarlo de la supuesta pesadilla. Hermione también estaba ahí... y no petrificada.

—Estás bien amigo, no despertabas —Ron estaba preocupado— Estabas gritando...

—Mala... pesadilla... —Harry respiró lentamente. Se sintió tan real.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó Hermione amablemente

Harry asintió

—Eso creo. —el Gryffindor miró alrededor y notó que la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de sus dos amigos.

—Todos están en el Gran Comedor. —respondió Hermione a la pregunta no dicha de Harry. Pero no insistió sobre la pesadilla de Harry. Claramente asustó al chico hasta la médula.


	4. Un Trato es un Trato

Capítulo 4

Harry miró de lado a lado entre sus amigos. No sabía qué pensar, era como si sus pensamientos estuvieran frenéticos y dispersos.

Harry intentó de ordenar sus pensamientos. El Gryffindor menor sabía que todo lo sucedido tuvo que ser una pesadilla. Entonces, Ron no sabía nada sobre el colgante, ni tampoco Hermione. Hermione no estaba petrificada, eso significaba que la casa Gryffindor no estaba que su amistad fuera falsa. Harry sintió que un escalofrío lo atravesaba, ese hechizo y maldiciones fueron una experiencia horrible.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y notó que Ron y Hermione estaban ahí parados, incómodos. Intentó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sabía que había fracasado. Empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera rodeado, como si necesitara aire y especia libre. Claustrofóbico era la palabra adecuada. Era como si se estuviera ahogando por quedarse en ese dormitorio. Pero podría seguir siendo la pesadilla y no se dio cuenta de que nunca sucedió. Como si estuviera esperando que Ron explotara en cualquier momento. 

Prácticamente saltó de la cama como si fueran a morderlo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione

Harry le echó un vistazo, el labio de Hermione temblaba.

La chica quería preguntar que pasaba por la mente de Harry, parecía que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Lo primero que pensó fue que Harry estaba maldecido, pero no se le ocurrió algún hechizo. Su rostro se veía mortalmente pálido, no podía qué tipo de pesadilla causara tal reacción. Aunque Hermione pensara que su amigo estaba bajo un tipo de maldición, no sabía cómo ayudarle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Harry la miró por un segundo y asintió.

—Solo necesito un poco de aire para alejarme de esto. Es algo demasiado.

—Vas a estar seguro, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé... —murmuró Harry— Siempre puedo encontrar un lugar para esconderme si es necesario.

—Está bien. —susurró el ratón de biblioteca— Vamos Ron, vamos al Gran Comedor. —honestamente, no quería dejar a Harry solo, pero sabía que él huiría si tenía que hacerlo. Y que su presencia solo estaba asfixiando al niño de 12.

Ron no necesitaba que lo convencieran. Para el pelirrojo, el Gran Comedor significaba comida.

Pero no era la comida lo que estaba en la mente de Harry, resultaba lo más lejano. Pero sus pies empezaron a moverse antes de que su mente le dijera a dónde ir. Y sus pies llevaron al joven Gryffindor más allá del séptimo piso y a tomar atajos para pasar por el sexto y quinto piso. 

Entonces, cuando Harry pasaba por el quinto piso, tuvo la sensación de que lo seguían. Eso o sus seguidores lo intentaban maldecir, y él se movía muy rápido como para que ellos lanzaran una maldición bien puesta.

La suerte de Harry se acabó en el segundo piso y sus pensamientos frenéticos estaban por todas partes. Había una entrada secreta que conducía al primer piso y de ahí tenía que dirigirse a las mazmorras. Aunque Harry no sabía realmente cuál sería su destino final

Pero parecía que estaba bloqueado en el pasillo del segundo piso. Entonces, Harry intentó que se perdieran en el laberinto del piso. Principalmente para darle más tiempo y llegar a la pared oculta. Este plan no funcionaría tan bien, pero tal vez era un buen momento. Porque Harry casi choca contra Marcus Flint... otra vez...

—¿¡Flint!? —casi gritó Harry mientras se quedaba quito. Tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al Slytherin mayor.

—Vaya, Potter. Podrías gritar más fuerte. —soltó Marcus.

Harry se puso algo tímido, ahora dándose cuenta de lo ruidoso que fue. Se preguntó si los que le perseguían lo escucharon. Quizás los perdió...

—Ponte detrás de mí. —siseó Flint.

Harry parpadeó varías veces, inseguro de haber escuchado bien a Flint. ¿Detrás de él? ¿Qué quería decir?

Entonces el Gryffindor menor prácticamente gritó cuando se sintió recogido y empujado a la esquina en la que Marcus estaba apoyado. La colocación no fue suave, pero Harry asumió que Marcus se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba siendo seguido Y lo estaba ayudando de acuerdo con su trato...

Harry estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que Marcus había amenazado otra vez a sus atacantes, pero conociendo al Slytherin, probablemente los maldijo. ¿Había notado brevemente una mirada de pánico en el chico de azul? Tal vez túnicas amarillas... ¿Se tapaban la boca? ¿Qué les hizo Flint?

Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de notar que Flint se dio la vuelta. Había una cierta expresión en sus ojos antes de que desapareciera. Entonces se dio cuenta que Flint lo estaba llamando por su apellido varias veces. Entonces sintió algo duro y doloroso en su hombre y aguantó el grito de dolor.

—¿¡Por qué demonios fue eso!? —gritó Harry.

—Estúpido, Gryffindor. —murmuró Flint antes de hablar— Eso fue para llamar tu atención, Potter

—¿Qué hechizos usaste contra ellos? Se tapaban la boca... —preguntó Harry antes de dejar la pregunta abierta.

Eso provocó la sonrisa de Flint.

—Digamos que hay un encanto de congestión para los dientes de alguien.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron antes de que se tambaleara. Aunque el Gryffindor dejó escapar una pequeña risa. 

Los ojos de Flint se entrecerraron.

"Uh, ohh", pensó Harry. "Flint me preguntará por qué estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin".

Resulta que eso no era lo que Flint iba a preguntar.

—Quédate quieto...

—¿Huh? —dijo el niño de 12.

—Solo cállate un minuto y déjame concentrarme. —gruñó Marcus.

Sorprendentemente, Harry no dijo nada mientras miraba a Marcus, quién procedió a poner su varita frente a su cara. Donde antes el Slytherin la tenía a su lado, sosteniéndola casi con un agarre mortal. Aunque la mirada extraña le recordó al Heredero Potter la de Madame Pomfrey.

El Slytherin murmuraba algo en voz baja y parecía que su varita se movía en patrones complejos, desconocidos para el segundo. Hubo un destello de color, una mezcla entre negro y morado. Luego hubo un movimiento repentino, cuando Flint movió su varita a la derecha con fuerza.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, su mente pareció aclararse un poco. Como si algo hubiera nublado su mente y ahora se hubiera ido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró.

—Una maldición oscura. —Flint frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente.

—¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla que parezca casi real?

Harry iba a responder automáticamente que no, ya que, ¿Por qué un Slytherin le preguntaría si tiene pesadillas? Hasta que recordó esa pesadilla. Los detalles un poco más pronunciados. ¿Esa maldición le causó esa pesadilla? 

El Gryffindor asintió lentamente.

—Hmm... —Flint debatió sobre decirle al Gryffindor lo que hacía esa maldición. No es como si le fuera a doler— Es una maldición que hace que una persona piense que sus peores pesadillas son reales. Si se expone demasiado, conducirá a la persona a la locura. Es una forma lenta de torturar al enemigo.

La boca de Harry se abrió en horror.

—¿Hay alguna forma de saber quién la lanzó?

Flint apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

—Mirando tus recuerdos.

Harry lucía sorprendido, como si no creyera que la magia pudiera hacer eso.

—¿Mis recuerdos?

Flint puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, tus recuerdos... — _"Desorientado como un sangre sucia"_ , pensó en silencio.

Harry estaba nervioso, pero trato de tomar valor antes de asentir con un "adelante".

Marcus solo levantó una ceja con sorpresa, honestamente, no creía que el Niño-Que-Vivió dejara que alguien entrara en su mente. Potter era definitivamente interesante.

—Necesito que pienses en la última vez que hablamos.

Harry dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de murmurar que estaba bien. Entonces, cuando empezó a pensar en ese día en particular, sintió que algo lo invadía. No estaba seguro de qué, pero era como una picazón.

El Slytherin mayor estaba usando Legilimancia con el menor. No quería indagar demasiado. Mucha exposición a temprana edad tendía a dañar la mente. Vislumbró una familia que parecía ser el doble del tamaño del Gryffindor. Marcus decidió guardar esa información para más tarde, podría serle útil. Fue observando los eventos posteriores a su primer encuentro y Marcus obtuvo la información necesaria. Con eso, se apartó suavemente de la mente de Harry.

El Gryffindor jadeaba levemente, como si hubiera corrido. La leve palpitación había empeorado y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Harry solo esperaba que Flint obtuviera las respuestas que necesitaba.

Flint solo miró a Harry como si intentara determinar si el chico estaba peor por el desgaste o no.

—Los efectos desaparecerán. Parece que un Ravenclaw sintió demasiada curiosidad por su seguridad. Como los conozco, no sabía todas las implicaciones de tal maldición. Incluso un Slytherin no usaría ese hechizo en su enemigo, considerando que es un hechizo considerado oscuro. Fuera de Hogwarts, es diferente. Es sorprendente que las barreras no lo detectaran.

Harry no se atrevió a interrumpir a Flint mientras le explicaba, ya que el chico no debería decirle nada y, sin embargo, lo hizo., pero eso no detuvo que sus ojos se abrieran.

Entonces, ¿Alguien probablemente sabía que lanzó magia oscura y no le importaba? Lo que trajo la siguiente pregunta que Harry le hizo al Slytherin mayor. Tenía que haber hechizos o encantamientos que bloquearan hechizos hostiles.

—¿Hay algún hechizo que pueda bloquear eso?

Flint miró pensativo, había hechizos y encantamientos. Esos eran más para protegerse contra hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones menores. Para desviar ese tipo de maldición, el Gryffindor necesitaba una protección. Entonces decidió que aún no le podría una protección al Potter. Quería ver si el chico cumplía su palabra. Se enteraría de eso luego del partido. Aunque podría ganar otro favor del joven Gryffindor, eso o cobrarle otra cosa.

—Hay un encantamiento que puedo lanzar contra ese hechizo... —Marcus empezó a hablar.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de esperanza.

—No lo lanzaré ahora, encuéntrame luego del partido y veré. —terminó Marcus.

El miedo cayó en los ojos de Harry. Luego, escuchó la última parte de lo que dijo Flint. ¿Flint pensaba que no cumpliría su parte del trato? Aunque lo pensó por un segundo, Harry realmente no podía culparlo. ¿Cuándo un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se llevaban? Ambos eran malos al intentar sabotear al otro. Harry decidió simplemente decir lo que pensó originalmente.

—¿Crees que no cumpliré con mi palabra? —preguntó Harry, casi herido.

Flint simplemente levantó una ceja.

—Cierto... Gryffindor y Slytherin normalmente no se llevan bien.

—Más inteligente de lo que pareces, Potter. —señaló Marcus.

—Te veo después del partido, entonces. —respondió Harry, luciendo decidido.

Flint no dijo nada hasta que Harry se giró y se dirigió a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Las palabras eran más para sí.

—Esto podría ser interesante. Un Gryffindor que está dispuesto a cumplir su palabra con un Slytherin.

Después de que Harry dejara a Flint regresó a los dormitorios, aunque tuvo que hacer un rápido desvió al Gran Comedor para tomar algunas tostadas. Pero, conociendo a Hermione y Ron, esos dos probablemente le esperaran en el dormitorio de los chicos antes del partido.

Con eso, Harry se apresuró con paso más rápido hacia el séptimo piso. Después de todo, necesitaba conseguir su Nimbus 2000. Una cosa que estaba en la mente de Harry, Flint no mencionó que el Slytherin sabía que estuvo en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Tal como Harry esperaba, Ron y Hermione estaban en el dormitorio de los chicos. Ambos sonriendo ampliamente cuando Ron le entregó a Harry su Nimbus.

—Ustedes están extrañamente de buen humor. —señaló Harry con sospecha.

Ron solo dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Estoy emocionado porque vencerás a Slytherin hoy. 

El corazón de Harry se hundió con culpa.

—No lo sé... tengo un mal presentimiento por este partido.

Hermione sonrió alentadora.

—Incluso si no ganas, Harry, al menos sabes que diste tu mejor esfuerzo. 

Harry intentó sonreír.

—Gracias, Hermione. Tal vez al menos pueda ponérselo difícil a Malfoy si no ganamos.

Ron se veía algo terrible sobre la posibilidad de que Gryffindor perdiera ante Slytherin.

—Al menos le darás a Malfoy el infierno...

—Cierto... —murmuró Harry para sí mientras tomaba la Nimbus de las manos de Ron— Los veré después del partido.

—Trata de quedarte en tu escoba esta vez, ¿Sí, Harry? —bromeó Hermione mientras Harry miraba al ratón de biblioteca.

Harry se sintió avergonzado, recordaba muy bien su primer partido.

—Supongo que ya veremos..

—¡No dejes que Wood tenga tu cabeza, amigo! —le gritó Ron a Harry cuando el Gryffindor prácticamente salió corriendo de los dormitorios. 

* * *

Harry estaba lleno de nervios mientras Wood hablaba sobre tácticas de cómo ganarle a Slytherin en el vestuario de Gryffindor. Ya había recibido un par de miradas de odio por algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. 

El Gryffindor menor no necesitaba concentrarse en ellos para saber quién era. Aunque cuando los miró, el buscador casi se echa a reír. Los uniformes de Quidditch aún eran del típico rojo de Gryffindor, pero sus cabellos eran una mezcla de verde, rosa y morado. Sin duda una broma de los Gemelos Weasley. Y cuando encantaban el cabello de alguien, terminaba durando días o semanas.

Sin embargo, aparentemente, la maldición de Marcus se desvaneció o las chicas de alguna forma volvieron a hacer crecer su cabello. Harry tenía curiosidad por saber qué habían hecho los Gemelos Weasley, sabía que no se detuvieron en solo maldecir su cabello..

Entonces los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Fred y George, notando sus sonrisas idénticas. Sabían que vio el pelo encantado. 

Después de eso, Wood finalmente decidió terminar la reunión y salir al campo de Quidditch. Honestamente, Harry no había prestado nada de atención a lo que dijo el Capitán de Quidditch. Escuchó cuando Madam Hooch les advirtió a ambos equipos que esperaba un juego "limpio" entre ellos. No era probable, ya que Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre jugaban sucio, especialmente Slytherin.

El heredero Potter logró captar la mirada de Flint, quien asintió firmemente en su dirección. Aunque el Capitán de Gryffindor frunció el ceño a los otros Gryffindor. Honestamente, lo esperaba.

Harry montó su escoba y quedó flotando varios pies de la tierra, esperando que liberaran la Quaffle. Como el juego no empezaba hasta entonces. El Gryffindor notó el Malfoy le miraba. Decidió ignorar al rubio por el momento. Conociendo a Malfoy, probablemente se sentiría ofendido por eso.

Cuando el juego realmente empezó, Harry no buscó mucho la Snitch Dorada y estudió a algunos de los cazadores. Gryffindor y Slytherin parecían estar igualados. Aunque Gryffindor logró solo tres puntos cuando Slytherin tenía siete. 

Aunque, si alguien preguntaba, Harry probablemente negaría haber ayudado a Malfoy casi volar de cara a una Bludger por su cuenta. Lamentablemente, el rubio recuperó los pocos sentidos que tenía y se desvió. No es que las miradas "inocentes" de Fred Weasley lo ayudaran en algo. Sin embargo, supuestamente George golpeó accidentalmente una bludger hacia Katie, quien dejó escapar un pequeño gritó cuando chocó contra su hombro.

Madam Hood no pudo decir si el acto fue intencional, por lo que no puso sanciones. El partido continuó y parecía que se estaba volviendo más tramposo. Harry ya se había estrellado contra el heredero Malfoy para dejar escapar a la Snitch. Eso provocó algunas maldiciones del rubio y, antes de que el Slytherin se vengara, Harry voló fuera de su alcance. 

Harry sonrió, no había forma de que se la pusiera fácil a Malfoy para alardear. Dejaría que Slytherin ganara, pero Malfoy tenía que trabajar para lograrlo. No le daría a su rival la victoria en bandeja de oro

Cuando Harry miró los puntos, Slytherin estaba a la cabeza con 110 puntos y Gryffindor lo seguía con 60. Entonces Harry pensó que Slytherin tenía suficiente ventaja para que atraparan la Snitch. Por supuesto, probablemente pudo haber atraído a Malfoy al comienzo para que atrapara la Snitch, pero no había forma de que lo dejara tan fácil.

Inmediatamente, vio la Snitch en uno de los puestos en el extremo de Gryffindor, voló hacia allí. Era plenamente consciente de que probablemente Malfoy le seguiría y luego fingiría perderla de vista. El joven Potter redujo la velocidad y voló al centro del campo.

Malfoy no notaba nada, excepto a la Snitch. Harry sonrió cuando vio a la bludger que Fred había apuntado hacia el heredero Malfoy. El rubio no se dio cuenta de su destino hacia que atrapó la bola dorada. Hubo un fuerte crujido cuando el chico fue golpeado en la cara primero. 

El joven Gryffindor tuvo que hacer una mueca, sabía lo que se sentía ser golpeado por una bludger, una maldición por eso. Probablemente llevarían a Malfoy a la Enfermería. 

Madam Hooch hizo sonar el silbato. Hubo muchos gruñidos cuando se gritaron las palabras.

—¡Slytherin gana!

Aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar hacia atrás al marcador. Harry notó que Slytherin ganó con 310 puntos y Gryffindor con 90. 

"Wood se enojará..." pensó Harry al tragar. Se arriesgó a mirar a Wood, que lucía abatido y probablemente al borde de las lágrimas.

Fue entonces que Harry miró a Flint, que aún flotaba en el aire. Tenía una mirada triunfante en sus rasgos y luego captó la mirada de Harry. El capitán asintió con firmeza y, sorprendentemente, dio una pequeña sonrisa. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que casi se cae de la escoba. Aunque le devolvió la sonrisa. 

El Gryffindor pensó que era hora de que necesitara salir del aire, conociendo a sus amigos, querrían hablar con él. Aunque más tarde intentaría encontrar a Flint.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que fingir estar decepcionado y deprimido por la victoria de Slytherin. Amaba vencer a Slytherin y a Malfoy en el Quidditch. Aunque estaba contento de que Malfoy fuera golpeado con toda la fuerza por una Bludger.

—Así que Slytherin ganó... —gruñó Ron. 

Harry tuvo que rodar los ojos.

—Al menos pude ver a Malfoy ser golpeado por una Bludger en la cara. 

La mirada molesta de Ron se convirtió en alegría.

—¡Eso fue jodidamente brillante!

Harry resopló y lo convirtió en una risa.

—Lástima que evitó la primera...

Hermione no dijo nada, pero se notaba que le encantaba que a Malfoy le llegara su versión del karma al imbécil arrogante. 


	5. Vamos al Baño

Capítulo 5

Harry no estaba seguro si debía sorprenderse de que Hermione y Ron le dejaran salir de la Torre de Gryffindor. Ambos estaban preocupados por él, lo sabía. Pero Ron y Hermione sabían que necesitaba espacio. 

Honestamente, probablemente Harry se habría quedado en la Torre si no hubiera prometido encontrarse con Marcus luego del partido. Solo esperaba que lo de hoy le demostrara a Marcus que podía confiar en él, a pesar de ser seleccionado en la casa de Gryffindor. 

Sería después de esa reunión cuando Harry reflexionaría sobre lo sucedido. Flint casi parecía algo más amable. Por supuesto, sus palabras podrían ser un poco crueles, ya que era un Gryffindor estúpido, como él diría. 

Siendo honesto, a Harry no le importaba estar cerca del Slytherin. A pesar de que sus encuentros con Flint fueron pocos y distantes. Aunque el Gryffindor sabía que el estado de ánimo de Marcus sería de un muy buen humor, ya que Slytherin ganó el partido de Quidditch y eso los puso a la cabeza del Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas. 

Pero incluso si Marcus hizo algún comentario desagradable, no hubo combustible ni fuego. Definitivamente no era como Malfoy, con sus burlas e insultos, como si supiera todo. 

Y la magia realizada por Marcus fue interesante. Nunca escuchó hablar de lo que exactamente hacía, excepto por un montón de cánticos. Algo sobre protección, aunque mucho parecía ser latín o algo así. Pero Harry pudo sentir la diferencia de inmediato, como un escudo formado a su alrededor. Era como una fina capa antes de que desaparezca. El Heredero Potter se preguntaba qué tipo de magia era. 

Sin embargo, fue extraño para él, Harry escuchó de otros estudiantes que Marcus no era muy inteligente. Incluso de rumores de propios Slytherin. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo saber Marcus sobre la magia que lanzó? Parecía ser avanzada. Aunque no estaba muy seguro, solo tenía doce años. Pero nunca le preguntó al respecto, aunque realmente quería hacerlo. 

Flint podía tolerarlo, pero no creía que lo viera como un amigo. Lo único que le preguntó a Marcus fue que Draco fue golpeado con una Bludger. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Flint reír de verdad. 

El rubio aparentemente había estado quejándose de que fue golpeado por una Bludger con cualquiera que lo escuchara Y eso quería decir que no había muchos que quisieran escucharle. Al parecer, el rubio recibió varios hechizos silenciadores. Eso hizo que Harry se riera muchísimo, incluso en Slytherin, el heredero Malfoy no era muy querido. 

Tan divertido como fue para Harry, las palabras de despedida de Marcus permanecieron en su mente.

—Cuídate, Potter. 

Pero eso no impidió que Flint volviera a alborotar su cabello. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Marcus volvía a su sala común. 

Entonces, tal vez algunos Slytherin no eran tan malos.

* * *

Harry estaba en shock, al borde de las lágrimas.

El joven Gryffindor miraba la cama en la enfermería, donde una familiar chica morena yacía petrificada. Parte de la pesadilla de Harry se volvió realidad, Hermione Granger estaba petrificada. 

Si hubiera una parte de la que pudiera alegrarse con respecto a la pesadilla que sucedió hacía más de un mes. Era que la escuela empezaba a dudar de que Harry fuera el heredero. Considerando la fuerte amistad que Harry mantenía con la joven comelibros. Y no es que Harry hubiera fingido ser amigo de los hijos de muggles. Pero la escuela salió un poco del frenesís de quién podría ser el heredero.

Honestamente, Harry nunca se sintió más perdido, Ron no era de mucha ayuda. Estaba tan perdido como Harry y no podía ofrecer ningún tipo de apoyo. Hermione siempre era la brillante y sabía que ella podría haberlo comprendido. Pero, ¿Cómo se habla con alguien que está petrificado y no responde? No había forma, a menos que la Profesora Sprout tuviera las mandrágoras listas, poco probable, aún le quedaban algunas semanas.

Sorprendentemente, Marcus fue muy comprensivo con todo eso, aunque en realidad no lo dijo con muchas palabras. Aun gruñía y respondía que necesitaba salir de su patético estado.

Tal vez Harry se ponía un poco triste por eso, y Marcus intentaba recordarle de que Hermione no estaba muerta. Y que había un antídoto en proceso, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si a Flint le agradaban los hijos de muggles o no. No parecía, pero a veces el Gryffindor se preguntaba si era una fase o una máscara.

Hubo otros encuentros entre él y el Slytherin antes de que Hermione quedara petrificada y en alguno de ellos hablaba con Marcus. Realmente no hablaban sobre sus casas, aunque era agradable hablar con un Slytherin sin ser maldecidos. Y, por alguna razón, Flint era muy reservado en el tema de su familia. Quizás sus padres eran como los Malfoy, no decía mucho, teniendo en cuenta que Harry ya conocí a Lucius una vez.

Y lo que nos trae con Harry de regreso al presente. Aún estaba junto a la cama en la que Hermione estaba. Aunque sus ojos se sentían un poco desenfocados. Ron nunca se molestó en ir a la enfermería para verlo a él o a Hermione.

Una imagen que hizo que Harry quedara boquiabierto fue cuando las puertas del ala del hospital se abrieron y alguien con el escudo de Slytherin entró. No es que sea un Slytherin lo que le sorprendía, era qué era un Slytherin en específico.

—¿Marcus? —preguntó el Gryffindor sorprendido.

—También es bueno verte, Potter. —comentó Flint sarcástico.

Harry tuvo el valor de lucir avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no esperaba verte, solo es eso.

Marcus rió.

—Entonces ten cuidado si fuera tú. Alguien podría confundirse y pensar que te gusta hablar con Slytherin.

Harry simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Dios no permita ese día... eso significa que también debes tener cuidado, alguien podría pensar que toleras a estúpidos Gryffindor.

Marcus terminó sentado al lado de Harry, mirando a la chica petrificada con una mirada calculadora.

—Y, sin embargo, no eres tan estúpido como la mayoría de ellos.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron.

—¿Eso en realidad fue un cumplido?

Marcus solo resopló y no dijo nada, pero eso no impidió que la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry creciera.

—Insufribles Gryffindor. —fue el único comentario de Flint al respecto. Aunque el Slytherin se congeló por un segundo antes de que su mirada de acero fuera al puño cerrado de Hermione.

Harry perdió su tono burlón antes de notar que algo llamó la atención de Marcus.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró, como si temiera que lo escucharan. Después de todo, Madame Pomfrey estaba la otra habitación. 

—Mira la mano de tu amiga, está agarrando algo. —siseó Marcus.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron dramáticamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Flint dijo. Y fiel a la palabra del Slytherin, había algo apretado en el puño cerrado de Hermione _. "¿Qué es eso?"_ eran los pensamientos silenciosos de Harry. 

Harry miró fijamente en el puño de Hermione, claramente era un trozo de pergamino. _"¿Hermione encontró algo?"._

—Marcus. —susurró Harry.

Flint desvió la atención de la figura solitaria de Hermione y la centró en Harry.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguir el pergamino sin romperlo? Creo que ella pudo descubrir algo. —Harry terminó pidiendo.

Harry no tuvo que ver el asentimiento de Marcus para saber que ayudaría. Intentar desenredar la mano de Hermione fue lo más difícil. El pergamino estaba apretado fuertemente en su mano y Harry no quería rasgarlo.

Tomó algunas maniobras cuidadosas, pero Harry y Marcus lograron soltar el pergamino sin dañarlo. Harry tomó el pergamino en sus manos y volvió a sentarse junto a Marcus Flint empezó a mirar por encima del hombro de Harry, para poder ver lo que decía.

Las manos del Gryffindor se congelaron cuando vio la palabra Basilisco. El monstruo era una serpiente gigante que podía matar con la mirada. Sintió que no podía pensar correctamente, primero era la cámara y que nadie sabía que lo pasaba. Luego vino el acoso y las acusaciones y ahora la comprensión de lo que realmente era el monstruo.

Los labios de Flint se apretaron mientras pensaba frenéticamente. Todo empezó cuando abrieron la Cámara de los Secretos. Nunca se preocupó mucho por los sangre sucia, por lo que la apertura de la cámara no le afectó mucho. Después de todo, creció con odio por ellos, robaban la magia de los magos como dijeron sus padres

Entonces sintió que todo cambió desde que ayudó a ese pequeño Gryffindor. Harry Potter. Sabía del chico, ya que era Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y hubo un alboroto sobre un primer año en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Realmente no pensó en él hasta que se tropezó con él, literalmente.

El niño de doce era tan flaco, se atrevía a decir que tal vez incluso estaba desnutrido. Aunque su Jefe de Casa siempre afirmó que el niño Potter era más malcriado de lo creíble, no tenía mucho siento por la apariencia de chico. Su figura era delgada y lucía asustado. No creía que le tuviera miedo, lo que sería una sorpresa comparado a los demás. Pero la mirada asustada se debía a sus acosadores.

El joven Gryffindor honestamente le recordaba a los primer año que fueron seleccionados en Slytherin. Niños de once años, nervioso y asustados, y algunos venían de familias abusiva o negligentes que no creían que la vida de un niño fuera hermosa. Pero eso era los que los volvía Slytherin, eran supervivientes. Y alguien que Marcus pensó que también era Harry Potter. 

Él era un prefecto y, por lo tanto, era muy protector con los cargos que le daban. Y parecía que Harry entraba en esa categoría. Así que, naturalmente, Marcus sintió ese impulso protector sobre Harry Potter. Una de las razones por las que le dio al Gryffindor ese colgante y no cualquier objeto al azar. El collar estaba vinculado a su magia y su pulsación le daría la ubicación del niño

Al prefecto le había enojado que nadie se preocupara por el chico y siempre se volvieran en su contra. Esa fue la peor traición, y si sus pensamientos eran correctos. Este era el único lugar en el que Gryffindor podía encontrar protección. Aunque sentía que su casa debería ser el único lugar en el que se puede confiar.

Al principio fue incómodo, ya que normalmente evitaba a Gryffindor a toda costa, a menos que fuera para maldecirlos o raramente tomar puntos. Tomar puntos no le enseñaba a esos idiotas, mostrándoles mantenía una lección en mente. Y el impulso protector se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba con el chico 

Casi podía decir que el niño era inocente, aunque sabía que no lo era. El Gryffindor tuvo algunos horrores en el pasado, ese hecho fue verdadero en las historias. 

La idea de que un basilisco estuviera corriendo por la escuela era aterradora. Era de conocimiento común que la mirada de esa serpiente podía matar y su veneno garantiza la muerte. 

Harry miró con curiosidad a Marcus, sus rasgos eran ilegibles. No podía hacerse una idea de lo que pensaba el Slytherin. Pero estaba seguro de que el prefecto se enojaría con él. 

Harry sabía que al mayor le molestaba que todos los Gryffindor estuvieran en su contra. Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué al Slytherin mayor le importaba. Por su pesadilla, que parecía que ocurrió hacia siglos, Hermione pensó que era por ser un prefecto. Harry asumió que el Prefecto tenía debilidad por los Slytherin de primer y segundo año.

Aunque lo tranquilizó darse cuenta de que Hermione de que Hermione no estaba en peligro de muerte. El espejo ahora tenía sentido, la niña nunca miró directo a los ojos del basilisco, solo a su reflejo. De ahí la petrificación y no la muerte. 

—No resolverá en dónde está la Cámara, aunque hará que la escuela entre en pánico. —finalmente habló Marcus.

El Gryffindor sabía que Flint aún estaba pensando, aunque sus palabras tenían sentido. Pero no veía la utilidad de que los profesores se enteraran, ¿Qué podían hacer contra un basilisco que nadie puede encontrar?

—Incluso si alguien supiera dónde está la Cámara, no se abrirá fácilmente... ¿O sí? —preguntó Harry vacilante. 

Marcus estaba mirando a Harry, lo que le hizo moverse torpemente. La mirada era intensa. 

—Es llamado un mito por una razón. Hablas con las serpiente, Harry. 

Los ojos del Gryffindor casi bajan antes de darse cuenta que el tono no era acusador. Era más una declaración. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Marcus podría estar insinuando. Tenía mucho sentido. 

—¿Tienes que hablar pársel para que se abra?

Flint asintió.

—Probablemente por eso nadie pudo encontrarla.

—Eso es genial. —sonrió Harry.

Marcus entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando. Deshazte de eso. Tus ideas siempre terminan mal. 

Harry casi hace un puchero por las palabras.

—No son tan malas.

—Escuché lo que sucedió el año pasado, no te creo ni por un minuto, Potter.

—Creo que la Cámara puede estar en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. —pensó Harry en voz alta.

—¡Ni siquiera pienses en ir solo! —siseó Flint. 

La mirada de Harry giró para encontrarse con la de Marcus, no esperaba la respuesta del Slytherin.

—¿Quién más habla pársel?

—¿Te das cuenta de que no te enfrentarás a un niño de once o doce años? ¡Este aparente heredero tiene la intención de matar y aniquilar a todos los Sangre Sucia de la escuela! ¡No tendrías ninguna oportunidad! ¡Morirás al instante! —Marcus gruñó de ira.

Harry se sorprendió por las palabras de Flint. Se puso rígido cuando Marcus dijo "Sangre Sucia", aunque no dijo nada. ¿Cuándo pasó con Marcus a ser rivales, a conocidos, y a quizás amigos? ¿Cuándo llegó el punto en el que Marcus realmente se preocupaba...? Por así decirlo. Harry sinceramente no lo sabía, pero no quiso retractarse de nada. 

Apreciaba a Marcus, en realidad estaba ahí para él, además de Hermione, quién normalmente despotricaba. Pero Marcus de verdad lo protegía, de alguna forma se sentía diferente.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ir conmigo y a ayudarme? —Harry no pudo evitar quedarse atónito.

—Obviamente, tú estúpido Gryffindor... —murmuró Flint.

Harry frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de sonreír otra vez.

—¡Hey! Me siento insultado con eso.

Flint puso los ojos en blanco y alborotó suavemente el cabello de Harry, como acostumbraba a hacer recientemente.


	6. ¿Alucinando?

Capítulo 6

Harry Potter estaba una vez más en el Hogwarts Express y su destino era Hogwarts. Empezaría su tercer año. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en los últimos eventos de su segundo año y su verano.

Marcus básicamente le dijo al Gryffindor que iría con él a la Cámara de los Secretos. Para evitar que actuara como un impulsivo Gryffindor. Al menos esas fueron las palabras de Flint. Marcus no parecía emocionado por ayudar a rescatar al más joven de los Weasley.

Honestamente, Harry estaba algo avergonzado por lo sucedido en la Cámara. Como dijo Marcus, actuaba un poco como un impulsivo Gryffindor. Harry pensó que Marcus lo había maldecido si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry recibió veneno de basilisco en su sangre.

Y luego estaba el tema de Tom Riddle. El mismo Tom Riddle que eventualmente se convertiría en Lord Voldemort. Marcus parecía muy sorprendido. El mismo Lord Voldemort que su familia adoraba era prácticamente un mestizo. No un Sangre p Pura como se proclamó el loco. No terminaba ahí.

Harry terminó escapando de la supervisión de Marcus y mató al basilisco cuando Tom Riddle le envió la bestia. Sería después de que Tom Riddle desapareciera esencialmente y el diario se destruyera que Marcus revelara algo. 

Para ese momento, Harry fue curado por Fawkes y eliminó el veneno. Aunque Marcus vio el diario por lo que era, un Horrocrux. El Prefecto de Slytherin no le dijo mucho a Harry sobre lo que era un Horrocrux, solo que era un artefacto muy oscuro.

La seriedad en el tono de Marcus hizo que Harry no quisiera preguntar más. Dudaba que Marcus le hubiera explicado, debido a lo joven que era. Flint podía estar hablado más con Harry, pero no significaba que le daría información libremente. Pero sintió que tal vez si fuera un poco mayor, Marcus le habría dicho que era exactamente un Horrocrux. El término no le era familiar, pero al ver que era un objeto oscuro. No habría forma de que Harry supiera sobre el tema.

Puede que Marcus no le dijera, pero Harry sabía que probablemente se batió en duelo con Tom Riddle. Fue suficiente para mantener la atención de Tom fuera de Harry cuando decidió ser Gryffindor e ir tras el basilisco.

Esa fue la primera vez que Marcus aplastó a Harry en un abrazo. El Slytherin era mucho más grande que el Gryffindor, pero de alguna forma creó esa sensación de seguridad. Fue después de que Flint exigió ver el brazo de Harry y la cicatriz que dejó el colmillo del basilisco. La piel del Gryffindor se curó por las lágrimas de Fénix, pero eso no paró el gruñido que le dio Marcus. 

Luego estaba la Fiesta de fin de curso. Slytherin no solo ganó la copa de Quidditch, sino también la Copa de la Casa. Wood estaba básicamente al borde de las lágrimas porque Gryffindor no mantuvo la racha ganadora. McGonagall no dijo nada sobre perder ante Slytherin y, por extensión, ante Snape. Después de todo, era una gran fanática del Quidditch.

Harry sabía que Slytherin ganó porque Gryffindor perdió los partidos. Pero, honestamente, no estaba muy triste por el hecho. Había recordado el año pasado, cuando la Casa de Gryffindor se transformó debido a la pérdida de puntos. Sin duda ocurriría algo similar si supieran cómo perdieron. Y, por supuesto, Marcus estaba encantado de que Slytherin ganara, todo por cortesía de Harry Potter.

Las orejas de Harry se calentaron cuando recordó la lección de Flint básicamente le dio porque se atrevió a intentar perder contra Ravenclaw. Aparentemente, como era un Gryffindor estúpido, no pensó que perder solo era con Slytherin. Flint le ordenó que no perdiera todos los partidos a propósito y casi llamó la atención de Wood sobre su falta de habilidad. 

A Marcus realmente no le importaba que Gryffindor estuviera en último lugar, pero si le importaba que esas acciones trajeran la ira de Gryffindor sobre el menor. Harry sabía que Marcus no diría específicamente que le importaba con palabras, pero sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Eso creó una sensación de calidez que Harry no podía entenderla del todo.

Los pensamientos de Harry del verano pasado aparecieron, a Harry le permitieron dejar salir a Hedwig de su jaula. Solo para mantenerla callada, palabras del Tío Vernon, no suyas. De vez en cuando enviaba cartas a Hermione, Ron y Marcus. El verano realmente no fue digno de mención. A menos que contemos dónde el Gryffindor intentó de evitar estar en la casa tanto como fuera posible.

Hubiera sido un buen verano, si no fuera por el hecho de que Marge Dursley, la hermana de Vernon, se quedaría una semana. Entonces ocurrió, Marge presionó uno de los bonotes de Harry y su irá estalló. Terminó inflando a su tía y el Gryffindor procedió a huir al Caldero Chorreante.

Eso llevó a Harry a donde está ahora, aún en el Hogwarts Express, buscando un compartimiento vacío. No encontró uno vacío, ya que el más vacío tenía a un hombre mayor. Sin duda sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Ahí Harry se encontró con Hermione y Ron. Y la especulación de que Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban e iba tras él. Otro aparente loco estaba detrás del Gryffindor.

Y las preocupaciones de Harry no quedaron en Sirius Black, sino también en los Dementores de Azkaban. El Gryffindor sabía que tenía suerte de que en el compartimiento estuviera el nuevo profesor de DCAO. 

Lo único que lo desconcertó fe cuando recordó escuchar gritar a una mujer. Aparentemente, Ron y Hermione no escucharon nada. El Heredero Potter no creía que estaba alucinando. 

Tal vez era algo así como el desastre de la Cámara de los Secretos, donde solo él podía entender la lengua pársel. Por mucho que le gustara creer esa idea, dudaba que tuviera mucho fundamento. 

El profesor que había alejado el Dementor ya había abandonado el compartimiento. Había dicho algo sobre hablar con el conductor o tal vez se aseguraba de que el Dementor se fuera.

Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de ir a buscar a Marcus en el tren. Sabía que el mayor sabría que eran esos gritos. Tan inteligente como es Hermione, ella no entendía que los gritos solo pudo escucharlos él o tal vez ella pensaba que era su imaginación. 

La idea de encontrar a Marcus no servía de nada ya que Ron y Hermione no sabían que él y Marcus eran amigos. Sabía que finalmente tendría que contarles a sus amigos sobre Flint. Era algo que Harry quería desesperadamente posponer tanto como fuera posible. 

Y, sin embargo, sabía que era imposible con Hermione cerca. Esa chica a menudo se daba cuenta de las cosas al instante que normalmente tendrían que llevar tiempo. No era que Harry no quisiera decirle a Hermione, el problema era Ron. 

Harry sabía que Ron tenía la tendencia de reaccionar exageradamente, especialmente cuando era sobre Slytherin. El prejuicio de ese chico era muy profundo y Harry tenía la sensación que rompería su amistad.

Otra razón por la que Harry resistió el impulso era porque sabía que Marcus estaría rodeado por otros Slytherin. Lo más probable es que fueran Slytherin del año de Flint. Harry creía que Marcus estaba en su quinto o sexto año, mientras él entraba en tercero.

Puede que a Marcus no le importara estar cerca de él y hablarle. Pero otros Slytherin no tenían esa opinión. Para otros Slytherin, él era un Gryffindor, un rival y enemigo instantáneo. Puede que Marcus nunca le lanzara una maldición, al menos no una maldición letal, pero eso no detendría a otros Slytherin.

Sería en el Gran Comedor donde Harry se sintió algo avergonzado. La razón fue Draco Malfoy. El heredero Malfoy estaba recreando la escena de él desmayándose en el tren. Al parecer, el rubio pensó que era gracioso que un dementor desmayara a Potter.

Harry intentó de ignorar al rubio, al igual que Hermione y Ron. A pesar de que Harry estaba ignorando a Malfoy, buscaba a Marcus. Cuando lo encontró, notó que el mayor parecía estar enojado por algo. 

Flint básicamente le gruñía a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar con él y parecía que los ojos del chico estaban entrecerrados. Harry examinó toda la mesa de Slytherin para encontrar a dónde apuntaba la mirada de Marcus.

El Gryffindor no estaba seguro si debía sorprenderse o enorgullecerse de quién ganaba la ira de Marcus. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando notó que Marcus encontró su mirada, a pesar de que estaba a punto de maldecir a Malfoy en su nombre. 

El heredero Potter tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando Hermione notó que Harry observaba a cierto Slytherin intensamente. Dejaría que la comelibros pensara que estaba mirando a Malfoy por la recreación. 

La mirada de la chica realmente no vería a que Slytherin estaba su amigo observando. Ojalá no notara que sus mejillas estaban notablemente ruborizadas y que nunca miró al rubio.

Inconscientemente, Harry colocó una mano donde el colgante estaba escondido debajo de su túnica. Fue sorprendente que Marcus nunca le dijera que le devolviera el colgante. Solo le dijo al Gryffindor que se lo quedara, en caso de que necesitara saber que estaba en peligro.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca, en un rincón escondido con varios libros abiertos a su alrededor. Ninguno de sus amigos Gryffindor estaban con él. 

No había hablado con Marcus desde el verano, pero sabía que el Slytherin sabría dónde estaba si quería encontrarlo. Se imaginó que obtendría algunas miradas sorprendidas si lo escuchaba decir que preferiría la compañía de Marcus.

El Gryffindor estaba averiguando el hechizo que lanzó el Profesor Lupin para alejar al Dementor. Aún no entendía que eran esos gritos, pero esperaba que la investigación pudiera darle respuestas. Hasta ahora, no encontró nada, incluso leyó el Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos para tercer y cuarto año. 

Harry no solo intentaba encontrar el hechizo, también buscaba información sobre las clases optativas. Hermione aún lo miraba mal por elegir cursos fáciles. Eligió las mismas clases que Ron; Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. A pesar de eso, la chica intentó tomar todos los cursos imaginables.

No era realmente la mirada de Hermione lo que hizo que Harry investigara las clases. Solo el hecho de que Harry sabía que Marcus probablemente lo maldeciría si intentaba tomar una estúpida materia por un fraude solo porque era una clase fácil.

Realmente no hubo una conversación entre los dos sobre las clases que tomaría el año siguiente. Pero Flint despotricó sobre el fraude de un maestro de Adivinación y que la escuela podría hacerlo mejor. Por supuesto, fue una discusión por parte de Marcus sobre cuánto odiaba al director.

El heredero Potter no estaba ciego a los errores que cometió el Profesor Dumbledore. Aunque imaginó que aún sin la amistad del Slytherin se daría cuenta. Aunque la mayor parte a Harry no le importaba el director. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ir con el director para sentarse a charlar.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en los libros que estaban frente a él que nunca se dio cuenta de la sombra que apareció detrás de él. No la notó hasta que sintió una cálida mano alborotando su cabello. El Gryffindor no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

—Marcus. —adivinó Harry mientras miraba detrás de él.

Flint fácilmente se elevó sobre Harry, a pesar del pequeño crecimiento acelerado que tuvo Harry durante el verano. Fue más notorio cuando Harry estaba sentado.

—Bueno, definitivamente no soy uno de esos estúpidos Gryffindor... —murmuró Marcus mientras se sentaba.

—No lo dudo. —respondió secamente Harry.

Flint contuvo una carcajada.

—Uno pensaría que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Slytherin.

Harry sonrió. 

—Y, sin embargo, aquí estás, aun tolerando mi presencia.

—¿Para qué demonios son todos esos libros? —Flint finalmente preguntó.

Harry tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

—Clases optativas...

Flint tuvo el valor de parecer incrédulo.

—Sí, sé que elegimos las clases al final del trimestre pasado. Pero puede que haya elegido alguna equivocada...

—Te inscribiste en la clase de ese fraude, ¿No? —fue la pregunta acusadora de Flint.

—Ummm... sí... —la respuesta salió más como una pregunta.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hicieras con esa clase? ¿Ser vidente? —el tono de Marcus era burlón.

Harry no se ofendió por el tono de Marcus, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado al lenguaje vulgar y sarcástico del Slytherin. Aunque lo molestó un poco. Irónico, ya que antes quería hablar con Marcus. 

—¡No es como si supiera qué clase tomar! —respondió el Gryffindor.

Flint no estaba impresionado.

—Piénsalo así, Harry. Necesitas una clase para hacer una carrera. Adivinación es una mierda. Pudiste preguntarle a cualquiera de un año superior.

La ira de Harry se desvaneció e instantáneamente se sintió culpable. Sabía que Marcus tendía a ser muy directo. La mayor parte de veces apreciaba la honestidad. Fue agradable escuchar a Marcus llamarlo Harry y no Potter. Realmente le daba a Harry la idea de que eran amigos. No solos dos personas que se toleraban. 

Fue la última frase de Marcus que le llamó la atención, ¿Esa era su forma de decir que podría haberle preguntado a Marcus?

Marcus terminó acomodándose junto a Harry para ver su horario actual.

—Las otras clases no son tan malas. Tienes las cinco principales requeridas. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas puede ser buena opción, dependiendo de qué carrera quieras.

Harry se sintió un poco sumiso bajo la intensa mirada de Marcus mientras sus mejillas se calentaban. 

—Sanador. —fue un suave susurro.

Flint arqueó una ceja por eso.

—Te queda bien...

Harry tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, casi no podía creer que Marcus ni siquiera le cuestionara. Realmente lo felicitó.

—¿No te sorprende? —Harry ni siquiera ocultó su asombro.

Flint resopló.

—Honestamente, ¿No esperabas que crea que querías ser Auror?

—Bueno... no... Pero eso no impidió que nadie más piense eso antes. —respondió Harry.

—Odias la violencia... ¿De verdad esperas que crea que quieres un trabajo sobre violencia? —Marcus arqueó una ceja.

Las mejillas de Harry se pusieron más rojas, nunca notó que Marcus le prestó esa atención. Lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que le podía gustar o no. Honestamente, le gustó, considerando que Hermione y Ron creían que él quería ser Auror.

Marcus se limitó a sonreír como si nunca hubiera esperado que Harry le respondiera. 

—Si quieres ser Sanador, tendrás que preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey para ser su aprendiz. Ya que ella será responsable de enseñarte tus cursos de sanación.

—Oh... —murmuró el Gryffindor como si no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Flint rodó los ojos antes de murmurar.

—Estúpido Gryffindor...

Harry le sacó la lengua con madurez al Slytherin. Entonces planteó su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Con qué se supone que debo reemplazarlo?

—Tendrías que dejar la estúpida clase...

—¡Tienes que tener dos clases optativas! —Harry interrumpió, antes de lucir avergonzado— Lo siento. —murmuró.

Marcus envió un pequeño hechizo a la mano de Harry. Quien se giró y miró al Slytherin, aunque el maleficio no le dolió mucho.

—Si hubieras escuchado a tu Jefe de Casa, te darías cuenta de que puedes abandonar un curso si es demasiado y no tienes que reemplazarlo por otro. Pero si estás tan decidido en agregar otra clase, tomaría Runas Antiguas. —continuó Marcus con molestia. 

La molestia de Flint se esfumó cuando notó los dos pares del Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos. 

—¿Para qué son esto?

Harry en realidad parecía nervioso ahora. Sabía que quería preguntarle a Marcus sobre los Dementores. Pero ahora había molestado al Slytherin, aunque fuera sin querer. El Gryffindor sabía que realmente que Marcus no estaba enojado con él, era con toda la escuela o, específicamente, con el dramático Malfoy. 

—Dementores... —murmuró el heredero Potter en voz baja. 

Marcus tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar a Harry ante de enderezarse. Su molestia se desvaneció al darse cuenta de lo que Harry buscaba. Realmente no se enfadó con Harry, pero todos en esta jodida escuela lo llevaban al infierno. Especialmente Draco Malfoy, pero al menos sabía por qué ese estúpido rubio estaba recreando el desmayo.

—¿Por qué necesitas del Encantamiento Patronus? —finalmente Marcus preguntó, aunque su tono era suave.

Los ojos de Harry se dispararon para encontrarse con la mirada de Marcus y su rostro se sonrojo al ver la mirada suave. Por mucho que a gente dijera que Flint siempre fulminaba y gruñía a alguien. El Gryffindor no creía que eso fuera cierto. La única vez que Harry vio al Slytherin fulminarlo fue cuando se conocieron.

—Sigo escuchando gritos cuando están cerca... —la voz de Harry era menos que un susurro. Como si tuviera miedo de que Marcus se burlara de él. Por ser débil. 

Marcus casi se agarró de la mesa por la sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente que los dementores traían a la luz los peores recuerdos de una persona. Una persona normalmente sufría más, especialmente si los recuerdos eran muy destructivos.

Y el Slytherin tenía una idea muy clara de quién podría haber gritado en el recuerdo de Harry. Pero había otro pensamiento aterrador para el Slytherin, si Harry se desmayó, significaba que el chico casi fue besado. Aunque Flint nunca conoció al profesor nuevo, ya se ganó algo de su respeto.

Marcus agarró ligeramente el brazo de Harry.

—Algo que necesitas saber sobre los Dementores. Ellos revelan tus peores recuerdos. Recuerdos que quizás no recuerdes hasta ahora... Pero lo único que te protege de eso es el Encantamiento Patronus. Se considera un Hechizo de séptimo, aunque se hablará de el en tu quinto año.

El toque ligero se sintió cálido para Harry, aunque ayudó con las palabras de Flint. El agarre no apretaba, se sentía como si mostrara preocupación. Aunque las palabras eran algo aterradores de pensar. Recuerdos que Harry no recordaba...

—Mi madre... vi a mi madre ser asesinada... —tenía sentido, recordó el destello verde del recuerdo. Y, después de todo, fue el grito de una mujer. Y, a pesar de la sensación de vació que Harry sintió, sintió la necesidad de aprender el encantamiento que Flint mencionó.

Flint hizo una mueca al pensar en lo que dijo Harry. No era fácil presenciar el asesinato de alguien, y recordar el recuerdo era peor.

—Gracias, Marcus. —susurró Harry. Se sintió algo mejor, pero no mucho. No con el hecho de que Sirius Black estaba tras él y parecía que sus recuerdos atraían a dementores. Pero era bueno saber que no estaba alucinando, como probablemente pensaban sus amigos.

El Prefecto le dio una pequeña sonrisa y despeinó el cabello de Harry, como hizo cuando llegó ahí.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que evitar que entres en tus tendencias de Gryffindor estúpido. —bromeó Marcus.


	7. Abandono

Capítulo 7

Fue por la mañana cuando Harry se encontró fuera de las puertas de la enfermería. La mayoría de las veces la evitaba, no es que funcionaba con lo mucho que se lesionaba en el Quidditch. 

El Gryffindor empujó suavemente las puertas para abrirlas y no se sorprendió a encontrar la sala vacía. Era inicio de año y nadie resultó herido ni maldecido aún. La mayoría de las personas atendidas que estaban en la Enfermería no prestaron mucha atención a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey, en la esquina del ala.

Harry pasó por todas las cama vacías y se dirigió a la oficina abierta. La Medibruja estaba en un rincón, junto a sus pociones, marcando lo que necesitaría para este año.

—Madame Pomfrey. —la voz de Harry era tranquila, pero fuerte.

La bruja se giró rápidamente y su mirada se volvió severa.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez, Señor Potter?

El Gryffindor soltó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba ahí con tanta frecuencia que podría decir que tenía una cama con su nombre. No era sorprendente que Madame Pomfrey pensaba que se lastimó de nuevo, considerando que lo revisó cuando entró al castillo después del tema del Dementor.

—No estoy herido... —murmuró Harry.

La Medibruja levantó las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué ha venido a preguntarme, Señor Potter?

—¿Puedo entrenar con usted para ser sanador? —la respuesta de Harry fue tímida e insegura. Con miedo al rechazo.

Madame Pomfrey lucía pensativa.

—Se da cuenta, Señor Potter, que es posible que no pueda manejarlo con dos o tres clases optativas en su tercer año.

Harry parecía algo más seguro.

—Tomaré Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y planeo dejar Adivinación. No quiero esa clase solo porque dicen que es fácil. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

La Medibruja parecía impresionada.

—¿Quieres ser Sanador?

El Gryffindor asintió con furia.

—El trabajo será duro, y espero que no te quedes atrás y des tu mejor esfuerzo. Si te relajas, tus lecciones conmigo se acabarán. La sanación es una profesión seria y el más mínimo error puede causar la muerte. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? —la voz de Pomfrey era dura y severa.

La voz de Harry era segura.

Pomfrey asintió en aprobación. Fue a buscar un pergamino extra y escribió algo antes de firmarlo.

—Si obtienes la aprobación de la Profesora McGonagall. Reemplazarás Adivinación con nuestras lecciones. Y espero que seas puntual. No apruebo el retraso. Minerva me notificará si cambia tu horario. Tienes que darle esto, te permitirá hacer el cambio. No me hagas arrepentirme, Señor Potter.

* * *

Harry luchaba con sus nervios mientras estaba fuera de un salón de clases. El salón de clases específicamente para Transfiguración, que era enseñada por la subdirectora y Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall.

La razón principal por la que el Gryffindor estaba fuera del salón era porque quería dejar Adivinación. No fue difícil para Marcus convencerle de que abandonara la clase. Harry se sentía culpable por no compartir la clase con Ron. La decisión de abandonar la clase fue fácil, considerando que su primera clase de la mujer empezó a predecir su muerte sobre el Grimm. La mujer le dio a Harry una y una sensación de inquietud, al igual que la mirada de lástima de Ron y Hermione. 

Tomando valor, Harry finalmente atravesó la puerta a la clase de la profesora McGonagall. Afortunadamente, obtuvo la aprobación de Madame Pomfrey.

La adulta estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras miraba hacia abajo con una elegante pluma en la mano, probablemente calificando ensayos.

—Profesora McGonagall —dijo la vocecilla de Harry. 

La repentina voz hizo que Minerva levantara la vista para ver a uno de sus leones frente a ella. Centró su atención en el chico. 

—¿Sí? ¿Señor Potter?

—¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar las clases optativas para nuestro tercer año? —la voz de Harry vaciló.

Minerva pareció algo sorprendida por la pregunta antes de recomponerse.

—No, un estudiante tiene unas semanas para decidir si una clase es demasiado o no es adecuada para un estudiante. 

Harry se animó con eso.

—¿Cuál es su opinión sobre la adivinación?

La pregunta hizo que la severa profesora soltara un bufido.

—No es una clase adecuada para nadie, a menos que seas vidente. Nunca recomendaría le recomendaría a un estudiante que tome una clase como esa, un profesor que se deleite en predecir la muerte de un estudiante todos los años no es digno de respeto. 

Harry se sonrojó levemente de vergüenza ante la mirada severa. Recordó que le dijo a McGonagall que Trelawney predijo su muerte el primer día de clases. En ese momento, le perturbó mucho.

—¿Deseas dejar la clase, Señor Potter? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa tensa.

Harry simplemente asintió mientras murmuraba.

—Gracias...

La Profesora simplemente asintió y se levantó para convocar algo en silencio. Era un horario en blanco y el horario actual de Harry.

—¿Agregarás Estudios Muggles, Aritmancia o Runas Antiguas? —preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor de repente.

Harry tardó un momento en registrar la pregunta. Su respuesta fue tranquila.

—Lo reemplazaré con lecciones de Madame Pomfrey.

La pluma de la Profesora McGonagall se detuvo de repente cuando miró al estudiante que consideraba un león.

Harry no dijo nada mientras sacaba el pergamino que le dio la Medibruja.

Minerva miró el pergamino entregado por su estudiante. Sus cejas se alzaron antes de lanzar un hechizo de validación. Asintió para sí antes de tomar el pergamino para agregar Sanación al horario de Harry Potter.

Le tomó un minuto agregar la clase al nuevo horario antes de comparar el nuevo con el viejo. Los horarios eran casi idénticos, excepto que Adivinación fue reemplazada por Sanación y una nota de que en ocasiones los fines de semana Pomfrey requerirán su presencia.

—Quizás quiera pensar sobre seguir jugando Quidditch este trimestre, Señor Potter. —empezó la Jefa de Gryffindor.

Harry quería protestar antes de ser silenciado por una dura mirada.

—Como decía. Puede que tengas que pensar sobre ser Buscador este año o no. Como Madame Pomfrey necesitará tu ayuda durante ciertos fines de semana en el trimestre. Tendrás que pensar si consideras la Sanación como una carrera seria o no. Al igual que mi clase, si no te tomas en serio la clase. Te irás y no volverás. La Sanación no debe tomarse a la ligera. Es una profesión admirable y solo darás lo mejor. Los vagos son echados.

Harry pensaba en lo que dijo McGonagall. Sabía que disfrutaba el Quidditch, pero no lo suficiente como para seguir una carrera de eso. Sus mejillas se pudieron rosas ante el cumplido indirecto. Era bueno saber que su profesor no le preguntó por qué no eligió volverse Auror, como lo hizo su padre. No sabía que carrera tomó su madre. 

—Entiendo, Profesora McGonagall. Quiero pensarlo. Pero hablo en serio sobre ser un sanador. Pero disfruto jugando Quidditch. —respondió Harry

Minerva asintió con firmeza.

—Te daré una semana para que me avises. Aún podrás jugar durante ese período de tiempo.

* * *

Harry estaba en la biblioteca otra vez, ya que tenía algunos libros frente a él. Uno de ellos era un libro de pociones y otro sobre herida leves. Honestamente, el Gryffindor odiaba la clase de Pociones, principalmente por cierto profesor. Pero requería un TIMO y EXTASIS de pociones para ser sanador. 

Harry ya tuvo su primera clase con Madame Pomfrey. La Medibruja le dio algunos de los conceptos básicos sobre cómo reconocer que pociones usar y cuando. Muchas eran pociones que él ya preparó en clase de Pociones.

El Gryffindor finalmente miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó su nombre. No le sorprendió ver a Marcus frente a él, con una sonrisa feroz. Harry instantáneamente se alegró.

—Marcus. Conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Harry antes de resoplar para sí.

—Algunos jodidos idiotas podrían haber recibido algunas bludgers en la cabeza... —Flint se detuvo a propósito.

—Básicamente, un grupo de estúpidos Slytherin se puso en tu contra. —asumió Harry.

Marcus resopló.

—Lo tienen merecido... 

Fue entonces que el Slytherin miró hacia los libros extendidos sobre la mesa de Harry.

—¿Qué lees?

—Libros sobre pociones y sus conceptos básicos. Tengo uno o dos de sanación... —Harry se calló, recordando que tenía que devolverlos a la enfermería. 

—¿Pomfrey aceptó agregarte a su entrenamiento?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

—Ya conocí un hechizo. Honestamente no creí que no era un hechizo real, ya que Lockhart lo lanzó.

—Actúas como un jodido Hufflepuff. —murmuró Marcus.

Harry miró al Slytherin.

—¿Qué hizo el hechizo? —el Slytherin lucía intrigado.

—Me quitó todo los huesos de mi brazo... —Harry miró a Marcus nervioso. Era un hecho que Marcus era protector.

Harry no se equivocaba, Marcus parecía un asesino.

El Gryffindor tuvo que rodar los ojos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Uno, Pomfrey ya me curó. Dos, considera que el idiota de desmemorizó a sí mismo y es irreversible. Ese fraude fe condenado a San Mungo de por vida. 

—¿Cómo que era un fraude? —el tono de Marcus era curioso, su ira estaba dominada por ahora.

—Ron y yo descubrimos que Lockhart robó el trabajo de otras brujas y magos, los tomó como suyos y los desmemorizó.

El Slytherin lucía pensativo antes de dejar a un lado la discusión del profesor frade. Honestamente, no estaba tan sorprendido por la revelación. 

—¿Para qué es ese libro de pociones?

Harry volvió a mirar sus libros antes de mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mirada de Marcus. Un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

—Siempre he sido horrible en Pociones. Quiero asegurarme de que no soy yo el que hace las cosas mal. Siempre creí que era solo por Snape y Malfoy que lo hacía horrible. Pero hay muchos ingredientes que necesito conocer. Algunos tienen muchas cualidades curativas.

Marcus nunca contradijo el comentario de Harry contra los miembros de su casa. Sabía lo rencoroso que era su Jefe de Casa y todos conocían la rivalidad de Harry y Malfoy. 

El Slytherin notó el rojo en el rostro de Harry, pero no dijo nada. Si alguien le preguntaba a Flint qué pensaba sobre Potter hace un año diría que era un niño que no respetaba a sus antepasados y un mocoso malcriado. 

Se atrevía a decir que el Gryffindor era muy atractivo de mirar, especialmente cuando se concentraba en algo. No sabía que lo atraía de Harry y parecía que Harry veía algo en él que la mayoría pasaba por alto. 

Por lo general, no se preocupaba por los de Hogwarts, pero algo en Harry lo hacía preocuparse. Incluso los primeros y segundos años, seguramente se preocupara por ellos. Sin embargo, de alguna forma era diferente.

* * *

Harry nunca le mencionó a Marcus su decisión de dejar el Quidditch. La decisión no fue muy difícil después de lo ocurrido en el primer partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. El primer partido de Quidditch que Harry no perdió a propósito. Al Gryffindor le dijeron que se cayó de su escoba porque los Dementores invadieron el campo de Quidditch.

Madam Pomfrey parecía incluso más estricta de lo usual. Harry asumió que era porque creyó que perdió a su estudiante y aprendiz. La mujer se animó cuando le preguntó sobre lo que ayudaba contra el efecto de los dementores. 

De alguna forma, se sentía extraño estar rodeado instantáneamente al despertar. Hermione, Ron y todo el equipo de Quidditch lo rodearon alrededor de su cama. Se sentía un poco mucho, considerando que algunas chicas intentaron maldecirlo el año pasado. Harry terminó dándole a la Medibruja una mirada suplicante para que se fuera. 

Sorprendentemente, Harry no estaba muy preocupado por la escoba rota. Era como una señal para dejar el Quidditch. 

Afortunadamente, la mayor entendió el mensaje con claridad.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera todos! ¡El Señor Potter tiene que descansar!

La mujer no recibió ninguna queja ya que todos salieron de la enfermería. La Medibruja lucía algo divertida. 

—Gracias. —la voz de Harry era tímida. 

—Necesita descansar, Señor Potter. Pero sé que no lo hará.

Harry resopló ante la verdad. Pero no había mucho más que hacer contra el efecto del dementor además del chocolate.

—Madam Pomfrey, la Profesora McGonagall dijo que tendría que tomar una decisión sobre lo que importa. Sanación o Quidditch. Dejaré el Quidditch. —admitió Harry.

La Medibruja dio una leve sonrisa. 

—No me sorprende. Aunque eso explicaría por qué querías que todos se fueran. 

Harry asintió antes de que su atención se dirigiera hacia la puerta abriéndose de la enfermería.

—Marcus. —sonrió Harry. 

La presencia del Slytherin no fue sorpresa. Sabía que Marcus lo vio caer de su escoba. Eso era algo que Harry deseaba no ver. El Slytherin ya era sobreprotector con él. Aunque probablemente no diría que no a otro abrazo del Slytherin mayor.

Madam Pomfrey miró como si lo desaprobara antes de ver la mirada suplicante en el rostro de su estudiante. La mujer suspiró con exasperación. 

—Está bien, Señor Potter. El Señor Flint puede quedarse. Pero aún necesita descansar. 

Harry resopló molestó, aunque se animó cuando Marcus tomó asiento a su lado.

—Tú fuiste quien decidió ser su aprendiz. —comentó Flint.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —gimió Harry. 

Marcus dejó caer su mano sobre el brazo de Harry, casi con toda comodidad. 

—Dementores... —comentó Marcus. 

Harry casi quería hacer una mueca. Sabía que Marcus preguntaría por eso.

—Podrías haber muerto... —dijo casi susurrando el Slytherin. Su agarre en el brazo de Harry se apretó. 

El Gryffindor inmediatamente se sintió mal por preocupar a Marcus.

—Lo siento. —susurró.

Marcus miró a Harry seriamente.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Pude decirle a la Profesora McGonagall que sigamos y dejara el Quidditch. Ella me preguntó cuándo puse Sanación en mi horario. Y ahora sucede esto... —Harry soltó antes de tonar la expresión furiosa de Marcus.

—¿¡Estás jodidamente loco como para pensar que esto es tu culpa!? —espetó el mayor.

El rostro de Harry se puso rojo inmediatamente.

—Ummm... No...

Marcus lucía incrédulo, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento. Llegó a saber que Harry sentiría que era su culpa que los Dementores entraran al Campo. 

—¿No estás enojado porque dejé el Quidditch? —preguntó Harry vacilante.

Flint arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Bueno... ya no perderé los partidos de Quidditch de Gryffindor por ti.

—Harry, eres uno de los mejores buscadores que he visto en esta jodida escuela. No hay forma de que encuentren un reemplazo. Y contigo Gryffindor siempre pierde puntos con el Profesor Snape. No debería hacer mucha diferente. Gryffindor perderá de cualquier forma, aunque si realmente quieres perder puntos. Solo enoja al Profesor Snape.

—Esperabas esto... —el Heredero Potter se sorprendió. Honestamente, esperaba que el Slytherin se enojara. Bueno, tal vez no... Tal vez si no fuera amigo de Marcus, el mayor lo hubiera hecho.

—No hace falta ser un genio para saber eso. Sabía que Madam Pomfrey necesitaría tu ayuda durante las prácticas y partidos de Quidditch. 

—Cierto... —murmuró Harry. Aunque tenía sentido, la Medibruja tenía la mayor cantidad de lesiones debido al Quidditch.

Las siguientes acciones de Marcus casi hacen que Harry saltara de su piel. Estaba contento de no hacerlo, ya que Marcus envolvió lentamente sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

No era tan fuerte como el último abrazo en la Cámara. Pero este abrazo fue igual de reconfortante. El Gryffindor no quería perder los brazos alrededor de él, como si quisieran protegerlo de todo. Sabía que el abrazo no dudaría, pero quería permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible. En cualquier caso, Harry se inclinó al abrazo y sintió los brazos de Marcus apretarse levemente.

El Gryffindor no estaba seguro de si sus ojos jugaban con él, pero juró que Marcus se concentró en sus labios durante un minuto o dos. Harry casi deseaba que Marcus se inclinara. La urgencia de besar al Slytherin era fuerte, pero apenas se contuvo. El Heredero Potter no quería malinterpretarlo y enojar al mayor por entender algo que nunca estuvo ahí.

Los brazos de Marcus permanecieron alrededor de Harry mientras gruñía.

—Estás aprendiendo ese jodido encantamiento.

Harry tuvo que parpadear por un minuto, _"¿Encantamiento? ¿Qué encantamiento?"_ , fueron sus primeros pensamientos. El Gryffindor entonces quiso golpearse, por supuesto, Marcus hablaba del Encantamiento Patronus. 

Después de todo, Marcus le habló sobre el encantamiento cuando estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, cuando hablaron de los dementores. Incluso si Marcus no le creyó a Harry sobre el Dementor en el tren, hoy definitivamente habría demostrado que necesitaba aprenderlo. Pero Marcus nunca dudó de su palabra, sin importar el motivo.

—Le preguntaré al Profesor Lupin sobre eso mañana. —dijo Harry.

—¿Lupin? ¿El que expulsó al Dementor del tren? —preguntó Marcus.

Harry asintió lentamente antes de sonreír.

—Es más que inteligente. Definitivamente mejor que Quirrell y Lockhart.


End file.
